Hopes & Dreams
by RosierSpecs
Summary: A story mainly revolving around Yukino and Kanade. The trials and tribulations that come their way tests the strength of their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Yukino and Kanade Sakurai made sleeping in the same bed an every day ritual. Kanade, the younger of the twins, secretly harbored more than sisterly affections towards her beautiful, older twin - she had been fighting with the inner turmoil of having incestuous feelings towards her sibling for a while now. Kanade felt it best to be quiet about her true feelings. For if any body - especially Yukino - found out, her life would be over.

Yukino was sleeping soundly only a few inches away from where Kanade was now laying. Kanade couldn't help but stare wistfully at Yukino's adorable sleeping face. A smile made it's way across Kanade's face as she continued to gaze lovingly at her twin sleep.

Kanade awoke from the sunlight softly hitting her face as the dawn approached. She turned over to wake up Yukino - Yukino insisted she couldn't wake up unless no one other than Kanade woke her up. This time Yukino was not there. _Strange_, Kanade thought. _She'd usually still be asleep_. Kanade tore the covers off her body and shivered from the instant chill hitting her legs. It was freezing in the dorm they shared together. _It must be snowing or something,_ Kanade figured. Kanade looked around their cramped dorm, but Yukino was nowhere to be found. _Where'd she go? _Kanade thought as she began to get up off the bed.

Just when Kanade was about to get up, Yukino barged in the room suddenly.

"Kana-chan!" Yukino cheerfully cried out. "You're awake!"

Kanade was still wondering why Yukino, who always wakes up later, would be awake first this time. "Hey, Yuki-chan," Kanade groggily said, sleep still evident in her voice. "Where were you?"

Yukino made her way to sit beside Kanade on the bed. Yukino was still wearing her pajama slip which showed a bit of cleavage - Kanade couldn't help noticing and felt her face blush. "I was just talking to the other girls and they told me that school is cancelled today because of the snowstorm," Yukino informed.

_No school. _Kanade thought. _Great! _She needed to finish her art project anyways. Luck was on her side today.

Yukino was staring at Kanade's face intensely - almost searchingly.

"W-what is it?" Kanade noticed. "I-Is there something on my face," she asked as she started rubbing her face with her sleeves.

Yukino only nodded her head while chuckling. "No, I was just thinking about what you were saying in your sleep." Kanade then continued to stare at Kanade.

_What I said in my sleep? _Kanade thought_. I'm afraid to ask what it was_. Kanade felt her stomach turn into knots at what she could have possibly said out loud.

"Well," Yukino started. "Do you want to know what it was?"

Kanade felt nervous, but she nodded her head yes.

Yukino looked down shyly as she grabbed for Kanade's hand and held it. Kanade felt like her heart was thumping out of her chest. "You know I usually don't wake up before you Kana-chan," Yukino said now staring into her eyes. "But this time I awoke from the murmuring of your voice."

Kanade felt perspiration forming on her forehead. _Oh, God_. Kanade worried. _What the hell did I say? Please, let it be something else other than…that…_

Yukino was smiling a bit. "I couldn't help but listen to what you were saying. You just look so cute when you're dreaming!" Yukino said as she pinched Kanade's cheek playfully.

"Ah heh," Kanade chuckled weakly at Yukino's comment. Her heart literally felt like it was jumping out of her chest.

Yukino continued, "I heard you say my name so I had no choice but to continue listening to what you were saying. I wanted to know what I was doing in your dreams." Yukino smiled knowingly.

Kanade felt like a heart attack was coming on. _I don't even remember what I dreamt about last night!_ Kanade panicked.

Yukino was now inching closer towards Kanade. "I heard you mutter my name and then I thought I heard you say…you liked the way I kissed you." Yukino was smiling wryly at Kanade.

Kanade was now sweating profusely at the sudden exposure of her deepest, darkest secret. _Crap! _Kanade thought. _Yukino knows! She knows now! _Kanade felt herself instantly back away from Yukino from what she might do or say now that she knew the truth.

Yukino only followed Kanade farther into the bed by crawling towards her. "Kan-chan," Yukino whispered. "It's okay," Yukino reassured her.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! _Kanade was still thinking. _Wait. Did she just say it was okay? _Kanade realized.

Yukino was now hovering over Kanade. "It's okay, Kana-chan," Yukino repeated. "Because…" Yukino paused, "I feel the same way about you."

Kanade felt her body freeze at Yukino's confession. _Yukino feels the same way about me?"_ Kanade couldn't help but think over and over again in disbelief. "Y-you do?" Kanade asked out loud for confirmation.

Yukino nodded her head yes, somewhat shyly. "I do," she confirmed. Yukino had a wistful look on her face. She then asked, "Kana-chan, do you want to know how I kiss in _real_ life?" Yukino asked while staring at Kanade for her reaction.

Kanade couldn't believe her ears. "I-I…Y-you," she could only stutter out. Before Kanade could even form half a sentence, Yukino kissed her softly on the lips. Kanade felt her body immediately melt back onto the mattress. She remained still at first, but soon felt herself kissing Yukino back.

Yukino wanted to taste more of Kanade so she licked the bottom of Kanade's lip -asking for access into her mouth. To her amusement, Kanade immediately obliged.

Kanade felt like she was in paradise. The taste and smell of Yukino swarmed all of her senses, leaving her in a lustful daze.

Yukino's tongue danced with Kanade's own and they kissed passionately for a long period of time before the need for air prompted for them to part.

Kanade panted heavily as they broke apart and her heart felt filled with love and anxiety. She knew what she was doing with Yukino was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel so fulfilled and happy.

Yukino pressed her forehead against Kanade's as she tried to catch her breath. After a few moments, Yukino then cupped Kanade's face and kissed her again. After kissing Kanade's mouth for some time, she then moved to Kanade's neck and sucked and bit - giving her a hickey in the process.

Kanade felt her body react with a twitch of pleasure from the feeling of Yukino's mouth sucking and biting her neck. She felt her arms involuntary wrap around Yukino's neck to pull her in closer. She couldn't help but squirm from the pool of pleasure forming in between her legs.

Yukino moved even lower and kissed her collar bone and kissed her way down to the point where Kanade's top covered the area in which she desired to reach. Yukino unbuttoned each button on Kanade's pajama top painfully slow. After about the sixth button, Yukino pulled the top off of Kanade - leaving her torso fully exposed.

Kanade's arms immediately moved their way to cover her chest, but Yukino stopped her. "Stop, Kana-chan," she said, "You're beautiful," she whispered as she then moved her head to Kanade's right breast and licked.

Kanade felt herself blush and moan at the wonderful sensations Yukino's tongue was creating throughout her body.

Yukino continued to lick and suck on Kanade's nipple while fondling with Kanade's left breast.

Kanade felt herself going crazy and needed Yukino to move faster. "Y-yuki-chan," Kanade begged.

Yukino momentarily looked up and smiled at Kanade. "Have patience, Kana-chan," she only said as she then moved onto Kanade's left breast to do the same thing she did to her right.

Kanade felt her body buck from the sudden assault. She then tangled her hands into Yukino's dirty-blonde hair to pull her closer to her breast. Yukino sucked and licked Kanade's breast for a painfully long time before she went up to kiss Kanade on the lips again. Yukino didn't hold back this time as she kissed her hard and roughly. It hurt Kanade a bit, but it felt good - an erotic sort of pain.

Yukino then suddenly moved away from Kanade's face and slid her body downwards in between Kanade's legs.

Kanade felt herself becoming wetter and wetter from the anticipation. Yukino took off Kanade's pajama bottoms and flung them to the other side of the room. She then did the same to Kanade's panties, leaving Kanade fully naked.

Kanade shivered at the cold air hitting her fully exposed body. Yukino noticed her shiver, and grazed her hands from Kanade's hips to her thighs back and forth, warming Kanade up. Kanade only became more turned on from Yukino's teasing touches.

Yukino moved her head towards her desired destination which was Kanade's now dripping wet core. "You're already so wet," Yukino chuckled.

Kanade only turned her face away and blushed. Yukino then traced a finger on Kanade's slit - trying to open Kanade up slowly.

Kanade moaned at the feeling of Yukino's finger moving along her slit. She felt like she was already about to explode.

Yukino continued to trace Kanade's slit until she eventually opened up, exposing her clit. Yukino moved in to lick and suck on Kanade's swollen clit.

At that, Kanade bucked wildly. The feeling of Yukino's hot mouth sucking and licking her clit made her mind swirl in a lustful frenzy. She was close to coming, she could feel it.

Yukino then proceeded to push her middle finger slightly into Kanade's tight hole while continuing to suck on her clit.

Kanade grasped at the bed sheets tightly as she felt her body getting closer and closer to the edge. Yukino's middle finger was now deep in Kanade and she was now moving it in and out of her carefully.

Kanade felt her body wanting to climax as Yukino continued to suck on her clit while moving her middle finger in and out of her faster and harder with each thrust.

Yukino could feel Kanade coming as her vaginal walls gripped tightly around her finger. With one more hard suck on Kanade's clit, Kanade felt herself finally come. Her body felt like it became alight with a fiery pleasure as wave after wave assaulted her entire body. Yukino continued to suck on Kanade's clit as she rode out her orgasm, causing her orgasm to be twice as long and pleasurable.

After riding out the remainder of her orgasm, Kanade felt extremely exhausted and suddenly very sleepy. Yukino moved to sit up to give Kanade a clear view of her licking Kanade's juices off of her finger. Kanade gulped at the sight. Yukino then kissed her to give her a taste of herself.

"How was that Kana-chan?" Yukino questioned. "Was it better than your dream?"

"Yes, it definitely was," Kanade responded weakly, still tired.

"Good," Yukino sighed. "I'm glad," she said as she laid her head on top of Kanade's chest. They eventually both fell asleep.

"Kana-chan!" Yukino's voice called out to her. "Kana-chan, wake up! We're going to be late!"

Kanade opened her eyes to Yukino standing at the edge of the bed. "Come on Kana-chan! Get dressed or we'll miss the train!"

"W-what?" Kanade groggily said as she looked down to see she was fully clothed. "Did you put my pajamas back on while I was sleeping?"

Yukino tilted her head to the side as she looked at Kanade quizzically. "What? What are you talking about? Are you okay Kana-chan?" She asked as she placed a hand on Kanade's forehead.

By now Kanade figured it was all just a dream. "Never mind. Forget it," she said in a dismissive manner as she got out of bed.

"Well, you better hurry up and get dressed, Kana-chan. I'll be waiting outside," Yukino said as she left the room.

I guess it really was all just a dream, Kanade glumly thought. She looked at the door Yukino just left out of. _I can only hope that someday I'll be brave enough to profess my true feelings._ She then began to get ready for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once Kanade dressed herself for the day, she found herself still in a daze from the dream. Warped thoughts and twisted fantasies such as her recent wet dream, have been constantly barraging her lately. She knew what she was feeling was "oh-so-wrong", but could never wash away the feelings - along with the shame that came with them. She sighed a breath of exasperation as she mentally prepared herself to hold it together in front of her object of desire - Yukino. She found it harder and harder to hide her true feelings from Yukino because of the constant time they were spending with each other - living in the same cramped dorm room made it difficult for Kanade to focus on anything other than Yukino.

Yukino popped her head back into the dorm room, "Hey Kana-chan! Are you done getting dressed or did you get lost in your pile of dirty laundry?" Yukino kidded as she giggled at her own joke.

Kanade shook her head at Yukino's dorky jest, but she felt her heart leap at the adorable sound of Yukino's giggle. Kanade had to inhale and exhale slowly to calm herself down from the blood rushing to her head. _Pull yourself together Kanade_, she told herself. _You'll have to learn how to get better at hiding your twisted feelings towards your own twin better. _She grimaced at her own self-deprecating thoughts as she reached for her jacket and left the dorm.

Yukino was talking to one of the neighbors in their dorm as Kanade approached her. The girl seemed to be absolutely enamored with Yukino as they spoke - Kanade suspected she possibly had feelings for her sister. Kanade couldn't blame the girl, Yukino _is _really pretty.

_And that smile_…Kanade thought to herself as she daydreamed about Yukino. Yukino had noticed Kanade come out of the dorm and bid goodbye to the girl - the girl looked sad as Yukino left to walk over to Kanade.

"Kana-chan!" Yukino said cheerily.

Kanade blinked herself back to reality at the sound of Yukino's voice. She thought she felt some drool on the side of her mouth and quickly wiped it with the sleeve of her jacket. Thankfully, Yukino was too busy tugging at Kanade's other arm to notice Kanade's odd behavior.

"Come on Kana-chan!" Yukino urged. "We have to get going or we'll be late for school!"

Kanade swiftly nodded her head in agreement as she tried her best to keep up with Yukino's fast pace.

Once they arrived at school, Yukino bid Kanade goodbye and made her way to her own class. Kanade stood and stared at Yukino's back as she walked away. Whenever Yukino left Kanade alone, she always felt so alone and empty. Kanade sighed sadly as she slowly made her way to the art studio.

As Kanade entered the studio, one of her fellow classmates, Yurippe, was already there drawing frantically an image of the still life of several different inanimate objects. Kanade tried her best to creep quietly to her own area, but Yurippe noticed Kanade slinking her way in. "Kanade!" she shouted loudly, making Kanade jump. Yurippe did not look happy with Kanade. "You're late Ka-na-de!" Yurippe stressed each syllable of her name as she wagged a pencil at Kanade.

"I'm sowwy," Kanade said bowing her head down in shame.

Yurippe folded her arms authoratively. "Why do I always find myself worrying about you?" she asked to herself. "Without me, I wouldn't want to know where you'd be right now."

Kanade continued to hang her head down in shame as Yurippe went to sit back down. "Do you _want_ to get into an art college or not?" Yurippe asked Kanade.

"O-of course I do!" Kanade said quickly.

"Then get to school on time Kanade," Yurippe simply said as she continued to draw her still life.

Kanade simply nodded her head and unpacked her art supplies. Once she unpacked everything and sat down in her own stool, Kanade found it hard to focus on anything but Yukino. She tried to draw the still life that was in front of her, but her mind repeatedly wanted to think of nothing else but Yukino. Her pencil quivered on the empty canvas of paper as thoughts of Yukino in various cutesy outfits plagued her mind.

Yurippe turned her head towards Kanade to see her staring off into space with some slight drool forming at the edge of her mouth. "Kanade!" Yurippe shouted, causing Kanade to snap out of her daydream.

"Uh, w-what?" Kanade sputtered as the pencil in her hand flung out from her fingertips.

"Gosh, you're hopeless, Kanade," Yurippe sighed.

Yukino sat down on the edge of the steps outside the school, her hands tucked deep into the pockets of her coat. The air was refreshingly cool - winter was not far around the corner. Students were streaming out from the double doors as the school bell rang for the last time for the day. Yukino smiled and bade her fellow classmates goodbye as they passed her on the steps. It wasn't until Kanade's face appeared from the crowd, Yukino picked herself up.

"Kana-chan!" she said happily as she hugged her sister. Kanade looked taken aback from the sudden hug. "I've been waiting for you," Yukino said as she clasped an arm around Kanade's.

They walked arm and arm as the they walked through the park on the way back to their dorm. Kanade was being awfully quiet and Yukino was becoming worried that something might be wrong. "Kana-chan," Yukino said through the silence, "is something wrong?"

Kanade smiled and said no, but Yukino suspected that her smile was forced. Yukino continued to inspect the look on Kanade's face - trying to read her expression, but Kanade only continued to look away from Yukino. Yukino couldn't take the silence any longer so instead of taking their usual route home, Yukino tugged Kanade in the opposite direction.

Kanade looked surprised as Yukino dragged her through the other side of the park. "Yukino!" Kanade said. "W-where are we going?"

Yukino didn't answer her, she only continued to lead Kanade through a beaten path through some bushes.

Kanade was worried that Yukino might have lost her mind. She could only helplessly follow Yukino as she dragged her through a place she had never been before.

Yukino finally stopped as they arrived in front of a quaint lake in a desolate area of the woods. Kanade was confused as to why Yukino brought her to this place.

Yukino turned around and gave Kanade a serious look. Kanade felt her legs become paralyzed as Yukino stared at her intensely - she had never seen Yukino look so serious.

"Kana-chan," Yukino finally spoke, "I brought you to this place so we could talk. This place is where I like to come to think and just be alone with my thoughts. I just thought I'd like to share it with you," Yukino whispered as she squeezed Kanade's arm.

Kanade felt her cold body become warm at Yukino's touch. "T-talk?" Kanade asked. "About what?"

Yukino looked into Kanade's eyes as she took a step closer. "Something's been wrong with you these past few days," Yukino said worriedly. "I know something's wrong even if you're not telling me. I am your twin after all," Yukino said quietly as tears formed in her eyes.

Kanade's throat dried nervously as Yukino stared at her - waiting for an answer.

_This is it_, Kanade's mind urged. _This is the time to confess to her. Tell her everything - how you truly feel!"_ Kanade's mouth opened and closed, wanting to say the words she has longed to say, but the words just refused to come out. "I-I…" she could only stutter idiotically as Yukino hung on to her every word.

_Say it! _Kanade's mind screamed. Kanade was panting and breathing heavily. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt faint and sweaty. Kanade suddenly felt herself running - running away from Yukino. Running as fast as she could from the truth. She could hear Yukino shouting her name in the distance as she fumbled through the bushes and trees. Before she knew it, Kanade reached the dorm. She went up to her and Yukino's room, shut the door, and cried on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Idiot! _Kanade's mind scolded at her for running away from Yukino like a coward. "Why did I run away?" Kanade asked herself in the empty dorm room. _Poor Yukino_, she thought. _She must think I'm some crazy person after running away from her like that. _Kanade tossed and turned on the bed, dreading the moment when Yukino would come back to the dorm. _What should I say? _She panicked. _I don't think any excuse is good enough to cover such a stupid move._ Kanade sighed an exasperated breath as her heart beat quickly at the thought of encountering Yukino after such an embarrassing display of cowardice.

Minutes passed and then hours - Yukino still didn't come back to the dorm. Kanade was getting worried as the sun started to set. _Where could she be? _Kanade thought worriedly as she looked out the window for any sign of Yukino. Kanade couldn't stand waiting any longer, so she grabbed her coat and headed out of the dorm in a hurry.

It was getting dark as Kanade jogged back to the park. The streets were empty as she passed by the stores - looking for Yukino in each one of them, but didn't find her in any one of them. _Damn it, _Kanade thought as she made her way faster to the park. Once she arrived at the park, Kanade tried her best to remember where Yukino had brought her, but she couldn't make out the area in the dark - everything looked so different. Kanade walked around the perimeter of the bushes and looked to see any sign of a path through one of them.

After some searching, she noticed an area of bushes that looked out of place, so she barreled her way through until she caught sight of the lake. Her eyes scoured the area for any sign of Yukino, but she didn't see any sign of her. "Yukino…" Kanade panted exhaustedly as she bent down with her hands on her knees. Footsteps rustled in the silence behind her causing Kanade to jump back up in fright. She turned around to see Yukino walking through the bushes.

Without thinking, Kanade hugged Yukino tightly and gratefully. "Yuki-chan!" Kanade said happily. "I found you!"

Yukino looked surprised as Kanade wrapped her arms around her tightly in an embrace. "Found me?" Yukino said confusedly.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kanade explained. "I was so worried, Yuki-chan." The thought of losing Yukino scared Kanade beyond belief. And the thought of never getting a chance to tell Yukino her true feelings scared her just as much. "Yuki-chan," Kanade whispered to a still-surprised Yukino. "I love you," she said shakily.

Yukino looked at Kanade bewilderingly and smiled. "I love you too, Kana-chan," she said sweetly.

"No," Kanade said shaking her head - knowing Yukino didn't catch her true meaning. "I mean, I _really_ love you."

Yukino had a confused look on her face, but after a while she realized what Kanade was really trying to say. Her heart thumped frantically in her chest as Kanade's confession finally processed through her mind.

"That's why I've been acting so strange lately, Kanade said as a deep blush made its way to her cheeks. "I didn't know how to tell you something like this properly…"

Yukino only looked at Kanade in silence as she was still trying to wrap her mind around the whole situation.

"Y-yuki-chan?" Kanade said unsurely as Yukino remained silent.

Yukino's mouth opened slightly to speak, but no sound came out of her mouth. Kanade continued to look at Yukino anxiously, waiting for her to respond to her ground-breaking confession. Yukino grabbed Kanade's hand and held it in her own lovingly and kissed it. "Kana-chan," Yukino said softly, causing Kanade's heart leap expectantly. "This…" Yukino hesitated, "can it really be?"

Kanade looked confused at Yukino's response. "What do you mean?" she questioned as Yukino looked at her somewhat sadly.

"I mean, I'm not dreaming, am I?" Yukino asked with tears in her eyes.

Kanade felt her heart melt at Yukino's response. She reached a hand out to Yukino's cheek to wipe a descending tear away and held her in her arms. Yukino sobbed harder as Kanade held onto her firmly in her arms. "You're not dreaming, Yuki-chan," Kanade assured her as Yukino sniffled. Kanade pulled Yukino in closer to her until their faces were only inches apart. She stared into Yukino's beautiful shimmering eyes and moved in to kiss her. Their first kiss exploded with all the pent up feelings they long harbored for each other. Kanade felt her body become weak from Yukino's soft lips on her own.

Yukino wrapped her arms around Kanade's neck and reveled in the wonderful sensations coursing through her body from Kanade's kiss. They continued to kiss by the lake as the sounds of the water lapping onto the lakeshore cut through the silence.

Kanade pulled away to stare at Yukino's beautiful, blushing face, until Yukino fidgeted uncomfortably under Kanade's stare. Kanade smiled and kissed Yukino's forehead gently, making Yukino sigh blissfully. They sat down in front of the lake and stared out across its wide expanse.

Yukino rested her head onto Kanade's shoulder and closed her eyes peacefully. The sound of Kanade's breathing lulled Yukino into a soothing state. Yukino's dream had finally come true. Kanade would never realize how much Yukino had longed for her as much as Kanade had longed for Yukino. Yukino grabbed Kanade's arm and hugged it as Kanade scratched the side of her cheek nervously.

_So cute! _Yukino thought as she nuzzled her nose into Kanade's neck. Kanade jumped at Yukino's bold move.

"Y-yuki-chan!" Kanade said as Yukino giggled mischievously.

Yukino kissed Kanade's neck quickly once causing Kanade to shiver. Yukino felt the effect she had on Kanade and smiled proudly. She wrapped her lips on Kanade's neck and started to suck, giving Kanade a hickey.

Kanade squirmed under Yukino's hot lips as she continued to kiss and lick her neck. "Y-yuki-chan," Kanade said breathlessly.

"Mmm," Yukino moaned with her lips on Kanade's neck, creating vibrations on her neck.

Kanade was shocked at Yukino's eagerness and was flustered at the sudden quickness in their relationship. "Yuki-chan," Kanade panted again as Yukino moved her head lower to her collar bone, "W-wait, " she huffed out nervously - she wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

Yukino wasn't listening, she only continued to move her head lower downwards towards Kanade's chest. Kanade's body immediately warmed up from Yukino's hot kisses. Her hands moved to Yukino's dirty blond hair to pull her in closer.

Yukino smiled against Kanade's skin as she picked her head back up to Kanade's face. Kanade's mouth was slightly open and she was breathing heavily. Yukino smiled and kissed Kanade's open mouth. Yukino cupped Kanade's cheeks as her lips pressed hard against Kanade's mouth. Yukino pulled apart to catch her breath. "Let's go back to our dorm, Kana-chan," she said suggestively.

Kanade shook her head in agreement as she reached out for Yukino's outstretched hand.

They reached their dorm and made their way to their room. Kanade shut the door behind her. Once the door, click shut, Yukino pushed her against the door and kissed her roughly. Kanade nearly fell from the surprise. She could feel Yukino's leg snaking its way through her legs to press against her core, making Kanade's body quiver excitedly.

As their bodies entangled as one, Yukino's phone rang loudly in her pocket. They both stopped what they were doing and gave each other a look of disbelief. Who could be calling them so late?

Yukino reached into her pocket for her phone to answer it. "Hello?" Yukino asked as Kanade stared at her. "Shi-chan?" Yukino said.

Kanade's eyes opened wide in surprise. _Why would their little sister be calling them so late? _She thought as Yukino spoke to her.

"Uh huh," Yukino said as her mouth formed into a frown, "We'll be there," she said before she said goodbye and closed the phone.

Kanade raised an eyebrow in confusion - did she hear Yukino correctly. "We'll be there?" Kanade asked Yukino.

Yukino let Kanade go and reached for their suitcases. "We have to go home _now_," Yukino said forlornly. "Shi-chan's in the hospital. She wants to see us as soon as possible," tears were falling down Yukino's cheeks as she spoke.

Kanade froze from the news. "Why? What happened?" Kanade questioned shakily.

"It doesn't matter!" Yukino shouted suddenly, causing Kanade to pull back in fear. "Our little sister needs us, that's all that matters!" Yukino was now sobbing helplessly as she kneeled to the floor.

Kanade placed an arm around Yukino's shaking body. "Hey, Yuki-chan," Kanade said softly, "it's okay. She's going to be all right," she said as convincingly as she could.

Yukino continued to cry into her hands as Kanade tried her best to calm her down, but deep down inside, she was just as scared as Yukino was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Every thing was such a blur to Kanade - the hurried packing and their frantic rush over to the airport. Yukino was nowhere near calm as Kanade as Kanade could only try her best to keep up with Yukino as they boarded the plane.

As they sat together, Yukino remained extremely quiet about the whole situation as she stared at the rush of clouds passing by the taillights of the plane. Kanade stared at the forlorn expression that remained on Yukino's face up until they reached the hospital where Shi-chan was admitted in.

Yukino ran inside to the front desk in a frenzy with Kanade gasping for breath behind her. "Shizuku Sakurai!" Yukino shouted at the blond woman behind the desk. She and everyone else near them, jumped from Yukino's loud shout.

Kanade put her hands on Yukino's shoulders to calm her down. "Yuki-chan, calm down, please," she said softly.

Yukino turned around to face Kanade in a huff. "Do you even care about Shi-chan!" she accused Kanade.

Kanade flinched from Yukino's hurtful words. Of course, Kanade cared about her little sister, but flying off the handle was no way to solve any thing.

Before Kanade could respond to tell Yukino this, she had turned back to the woman behind the desk. The blond woman moved back a bit from Yukino's wrath. "Miss," the woman started, "I'm going to need proof that you're part of her immediate family," she said calmly while Yukino continued to fidget impatiently.

Yukino took her purse from her shoulders to fumble through her wallet for her drivers license. After some time searching, Yukino handed the card over to the woman. The woman looked at the card and then at her computer. "Okay," she said handing Yukino's license back to her, "Shizuku Sakurai is in room 10B. You may go up to see her," the woman said kindly.

Before the woman could even finish, Yukino had sprinted to the elevator. Kanade was caught off guard from Yukino's quick movements. Kanade bowed and said thank you quickly to the woman before she followed Yukino to the elevator.

Once they got off the elevator, Yukino's eyes searched for room 10B like a hawk. They finally found the room after some searching, and Yukino rushed inside the room without any hesitation. Shizuku was laying in the hospital bed asleep with oxygen and IV tubes connected to her. Yukino immediately sobbed at the sight as she kneeled beside Shizuku. Kanade stood at the door as she stared at the dreadful scene before her.

The doctor entered the room as Yukino continued to cry at Shizuku's bedside. Kanade turned to face the middle-aged doctor as he came in. "I assume you two are her sisters?" The doctor said with a kind smile on his face.

Kanade simply nodded as Yukino didn't even notice his entrance. Kanade looked at the name tag on his chest which read 'Kei Himura'. "Doctor Himura," Kanade said to him, "what happened to her?"

Yukino finally noticed the doctor and tried her best to stop her sobs as she got up from the ground. She was listening to their conversation intently.

The doctor looked at both Kanade and Yukino as he spoke. "Shizuku has been lucky to survive a head on impact from a car," he said seriously. "Two of her left ribs had been broken, but fortunately, it didn't pierce any of her vital organs."

Kanade shivered as she listened to the doctor's diagnosis. She felt her legs become weak, so she steadied herself against the hospital room's wall.

Yukino continued to shed silent tears as she too listened to doctor Himura.

The doctor looked at them both sadly as he took in their worried reactions. He tried his best to smile as he continued to sympathize with the two sisters. "But," he said cheerily, "I'm happy to say Shizuku will be just fine after some bed rest."

Kanade's frown turned into a relieved smile as she heard the good news. Yukino ran over to the doctor to shake his hand and thanked him sincerely. "Thank you doctor Himura! Thank you so much for all your help!"

The doctor only waved his hand modestly as he said, "No need to thank me. I'm more than happy to have helped."

Kanade and Yukino bowed deeply as the doctor left the room to continue his rounds.

Kanade and Yukino glanced at each other quickly once he left the room and walked together to Shizuku's side. Yukino took one of Shizuku's bruised hands into her own as she looked at her little sister sorrowfully. "Shi-chan…" Yukino whispered sadly.

Kanade placed a hand on Shizuku's forehead to brush her bangs aside and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Shizuku started to stir from Kanade's contact and opened her eyes wearily. Her eyes shot open in surprise once she saw them at her side. "Yuki-neechan…" she said weakly. "Kana-neechan…"

Yukino moved closer to Shizuku to speak. "Shi-chan," Yukino whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Kanade gripped at the bed sheets as she felt herself become guilty for even leaving her little sister alone in the first place. "Shi-chan…" Kanade said as she felt tears choke her up.

Shizuku turned slowly to face Kanade. She had a pained expression on her face as she stared at Kanade, but she didn't say anything.

"Shi-chan," Yukino cried, "How did this happen?"

Shizuku remained silent as her eyes had a far-off glaze covering them.

Kanade felt her body become cold as Shizuku didn't respond.

"Shi-chan?" Yukino said worriedly. She gripped Shizuku's shoulders gently as Shizuku continued to stare off in the distance.

"I…" Shi-chan said so low, Kanade could barely hear her.

"What is it, Shi-chan? You can tell us anything," Yukino said earnestly.

Kanade saw a tear streaking down Shizuku's face as she closed her eyes.

"I-I" Shizuku mumbled, "I did it on purpose," she whispered as she covered her face with her hands shamefully.

Yukino's eyes along with Kanade's opened wide with shock at Shizuku's confession. They stared at each other in awe as Shizuku had begun sobbing.

Yukino's mouth hung open in disbelief as she only stared at Shizuku's small frame shaking under the hospital's bed sheets.

Kanade felt her heart stop at Shizuku's truth. She couldn't believe her little sister actually attempted suicide because of…because of _you_, her intuition pointed out. Kanade shook her head in denial from her thoughts. _You left her alone and took Yukino with you, _her conscience continued_. It's because of you Shi-chan's loneliness became her worst enemy. _

Kanade couldn't take the truth any longer and bolted out of the room as Yukino called out to her. "Kana-chan! Where are you going?"

Kanade neither answered or looked back as Yukino continued to call her name. She just wanted to run again - she wanted to run from all the voices that continued to label her as a horrible older sister.

Once outside the heavy atmosphere of the hospital, Kanade took a deep breath of fresh air into her lungs as her body shook uncontrollably. She sat on the curb with her arms wrapped around her knees as she rocked back and forth like a child. Kanade was sick of keeping her emotions inside and felt her chest well up as tears cascaded down her face. She couldn't hold it in any more - Kanade sobbed uncontrollably as she felt the crushing guilt take over her soul.

Inside the hospital, Yukino was caught in between chasing after Kanade or staying with the sobbing Shizuku. Yukino felt her heart break to pieces as she looked at her little sister in so much turmoil. Yukino hugged Shizuku's trembling form as she soothed her with her hand caressing Shizuku's head. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here Shi-chan. I'm here," Yukino assured her.

Shizuku only sobbed as she buried her face in between Yukino's breasts. Shizuku breathed in Yukino's scent deeply and felt herself calming down. She looked up at Yukino's pretty face and smiled sadly. Yukino looked back with concern in her eyes. "I love you onee-chan," she said softly as she held onto Yukino's sweater tightly.

Yukino smiled and kissed the top of Shizuku's forehead gently. "I love you too Shi-chan, very much."

Kanade sat outside in the cold as she stared at the setting sun. Her head was aching and throbbing from all the crying and her body shook as a chilly breeze swept over her. She wanted desperately to return to Shizuku and Yukino, but she was afraid of facing the truth. She continued to stare at the darkening sky alone as Yukino and Shizuku remained holding each other in the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yukino laid beside Shizuku until she could hear her softly snoring against her chest. Yukino stared at Shizuku's peaceful expression as her heart hurt for her baby sister. Yukino had no idea how depressed Shizuku was about them moving away from her - if she knew how much it had upset her, Yukino wasn't so sure if she would have abandoned her so easily.

Yukino sighed sadly as she carefully unwrapped Shizuku's arms off of her to get up off the hospital bed. She sat at the edge of the bed and thought about Kanade. _Why did you run away again? _Yukino thought sadly to herself. Yukino put her hands over her face as she struggled not to cry from the crushing weight she suddenly felt drop onto her shoulders. After gulping back the flood of threatening tears, she slowly lifted herself off the bed to go search for Kanade.

Kanade hugged her knees and placed her head against the top of them. Kanade paid no attention to the cars driving by or the loud sirens of the hospital emergency vehicles - she was lost in her own world of thought. Kanade thought about how she once again ran away from something that frightened her - she was too much of a coward and Kanade loathed herself for it. She sat there alone as she thought about how much she wished she could have been there for Shizuku when she needed her the most.

Yukino walked briskly throughout the whole hospital, but saw no sight of Kanade anywhere. Yukino decided she needed some fresh air from the heavy and depressing atmosphere of the hospital. She sighed exasperatedly as she walked through the automatic doors of the hospital's entrance and stopped in her tracks once she spotted Kanade sitting on the curb. Kanade had her head down against her knees and Yukino could see she was trembling slightly from the chilly air. Yukino never saw Kanade look so fragile before.

Kanade didn't hear Yukino's footsteps approach her as she continued to drown in her self-loathing. She felt arms wrap around across her shoulders and felt her body shake from the surprise.

"Hey, it's okay," the sound of Yukino's sweet voice whispered to her soothingly. "It's just me."

Kanade could smell Yukino's sweet vanilla scent wafting all around her and inhaled deeply as she felt her body relax back into Yukino's arms.

"I've been looking all over for you," Yukino said as she tightened her grip around Kanade's body.

Kanade didn't respond, she simply looked down at the pavement in front of her and listened to Yukino's soft breathing against her ear.

Yukino knew Kanade wasn't in the mood to talk so she simply took the silence in stride and continued to hold onto Kanade - afraid she would lose her again if she let her go.

Kanade turned around to face Yukino and saw a sad expression on Yukino's face - she felt instantly responsible for the look on Yukino's face. "I'm sorry…" Kanade said as she grazed her cheek up against Yukino's lovingly, "for running away again," she finished.

Yukino's expression turned into a soft smile as she cupped Kanade's cheeks to pull her in closer to her. Yukino kissed Kanade softly as she felt tears wetting her face - she realized that Kanade was crying. Yukino pulled back to see tears falling freely down Kanade's eyes. Yukino swiped the tears with her thumb before they could fall and hugged Kanade tightly. "It's not your fault," Yukino assured Kanade. Kanade only cried into Yukino's shoulders - her tears wetting Yukino's sweater.

Shizuku awoke to an empty room as she heard the sound of machines beeping around her. She lifted her head slowly upwards to scour the room for any signs of Yukino, but only darkness surrounded her. Shizuku laid back down and hugged her sheets - she needed somebody to comfort her and she needed them now.

Kanade and Yukino walked back into the hospital towards Shizuku's room and saw her tiny form curled up into a ball beneath the crumpled sheets. Kanade felt her chest tighten as she continued to stare helplessly at her little sister's frail body hooked up to various tubes. Kanade could feel her legs become weak beneath her, but she willed herself to stand up and be strong for Shi-chan.

Yukino squeezed Kanade's shoulders gently, urging her to move forward as they walked up beside Shizuku's bedside. They sat on opposite sides of the bed as Shizuku lay still, listening to Kanade and Yukino settle in beside her.

Kanade placed a shaking hand on Shizuku's head and caressed her dark hair - very much similar to Kanade's own hair color. Yukino stared on as Kanade lovingly caressed Shizuku's hair.

Shizuku lifted her head up to look at Kanade and saw tears sparkling in her eyes as she moved her fingers through Shizuku's soft hair. Shizuku never knew how much Kanade cared about her until this moment. Shizuku inched closer towards Kanade's body and placed her head on Kanade's thighs and inhaled Kanade's fruity scent - a more heavier scent than Yukino's light one. Shizuku felt her heart swell up with love for Kanade as Kanade whispered to her, "Shi-chan, I love you. I love you, Shi-chan," Kanade repeated over and over - making sure Shizuku knew just how much she really did love her little sister.

Yukino smiled at the loving sight between her two sisters, but the way Shizuku looked at Kanade made her feel uneasy, but she shook it off as a figment of her imagination - she was extremely tired after all.

Shizuku gazed up at Kanade's naturally beautiful face and smiled warmly. She hugged Kanade's torso and whispered softly, "I love you too, Kana-neechan."

Kanade smiled at Shizuku's response and kissed her cheek. Shizuku blushed deeply at the sudden affection from her sister - she dug her head into Kanade's sweater to hide the blush, but Yukino had seen the blush even in the dim lightning of the hospital room.

Yukino stared scrutinizingly at the events that were taking place before her and thoughts of suspicion started to cloud her mind about the relationship between Kanade and Shizuku - she could feel Shizuku harbored more than sisterly feelings toward Kanade.

Kanade held onto Shizuku's small form close to her as she stared into Shizuku's dark eyes. Shizuku had a look of absolute adoration on her face which Kanade never saw her have before whenever she looked at her - she usually looked as if she almost hated her. Kanade felt herself become uneasy from the uncommon look on Shizuku's face.

Shizuku didn't know what had come over her - she always preferred Yukino over Kanade, but suddenly she felt strange as Kanade's arms encircled her tightly and securely around her weak body. _Could I possibly be falling for Kanade? _Shizuku thought to herself. _Was all the times I showed dislike towards Kanade was because I didn't know how to show I really love her? _Shizuku's head throbbed from confusion and sleepiness as she laid in Kanade's arms. She nuzzled her head into Kanade's chest as she breathed in her sweet scent deeply.

Kanade fidgeted under Shizuku's surprising affection towards her when she suddenly locked eyes with Yukino. Kanade saw tears forming in Yukino's eyes as she stared at the moment occurring between her two sisters. Kanade immediately knew what Yukino was thinking as they both silently looked into each other's eyes. They both continued to look at each other sadly as Shizuku fell asleep soundly on Kanade.

Yukino finally broke their gaze as she got up to walk to the door. Kanade reached out a hand to stop her, but Yukino had already exited the room without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yukino had heard Kanade calling out to her as she walked out of the door, but she couldn't bring herself to stop and turn around. Yukino didn't want to look at Kanade and Shizuku in their embrace any longer. She didn't know why she was feeling so depressed about her sisters simply hugging each other, but deep down, she knew exactly why. _You're jealous_, Yukino's subconscious blurted out to her before she had a chance to realize it herself. Yukino hugged herself tightly as she leaned against the wall - her energy suddenly sapped from her body at the thought of her envy towards her beloved Shi-chan. "It can't be," Yukino whispered waveringly to herself as she sunk down to the floor still clutching her arms. "I'm jealous of Shi-chan…"

Yukino stared at the dull tiles of the hospital floor as her eyes glazed over deep in thought. Kanade bolted out of the room just as Yukino drifted off into her thoughts - she snapped out of them as soon as Kanade spotted her on the floor, mumbling to herself.

"Yuki-chan…" Kanade said softly as she kneeled down besides Yukino.

Yukino raised her eyes off the floor to look at Kanade sadly - her mouth was quivering from holding back her tears.

Kanade felt terrible seeing Yukino in such a forlorn state - she felt the urge to run again, but her love for Yukino made her stay right where she was. Kanade reached out a hand to caress Yukino's face, when suddenly Yukino slapped it away briskly. Kanade pulled back her hand in shock as Yukino looked away from Kanade.

"Yuki-" Kanade started before Yukino interrupted her.

"Don't, Kanade," Yukino whispered softly as she continued to look away - tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke. "Don't love me."

Kanade looked at Yukino quizzically - she didn't understand what she did wrong.

Yukino turned to look at Kanade with a serious look on her face as she explained. "Shi-chan needs your love more," Yukino said as her voice trembled - this was the hardest thing she ever had to do. "Her happiness is much more important than my own."

Kanade was terribly confused as Yukino buried her face in her hands as she cried. Kanade moved closer towards Yukino to wrap her around her arms, but Yukino pushed her away fiercely.

"Don't!" Yukino shouted as Kanade felt her heart break from the harsh tone in Yukino's voice. "Don't you see Kanade," Yukino cried, "Shi-chan will try to kill herself again if she realizes you're in love with me and not her!"

Kanade slowly shook her head in denial as Yukino shouted to her the cold facts of reality.

"She loves _you_, Kanade!" Yukino continued. "I can't bear to see Shi-chan hurt herself again!" Yukino shouted as she slammed her hands against the tiles on the floor to emphasize how much she meant every word.

Kanade pressed her hands to her ears - not wanting to hear any more. She couldn't believe the predicament she found herself in. Kanade felt her heart tear in two at the thought of not being able to love Yukino just when she was so happy to find out Yukino loved her back. _It's not fair! _She screamed angrily in her head as she rocked back and forth on the floor with her hands still over her ears. _Why can't we just be together! _Kanade loved Shi-chan, but not the same way she loved Yukino.

Yukino and Kanade sat on the floor of the hospital together as they both grieved in their own separate worlds.

It was the day of Shizuku's release as Yukino and Kanade made their way to the hospital to sign their little sister out. Yukino drove the car while Kanade sat on the passenger side - neither of them said a word to each other as Yukino drove. The night before, they had already talked until their jaws ached about the difficult situation they found themselves in.

**The night before:**

"Yukino I can't bear not loving you like this for the rest of my life," Kanade tried to plead to Yukino as Yukino sat frozen on her seat.

Yukino clenched her hands resting on her bare thighs as she felt herself soften at Kanade's sad tone of voice.

"Yuki-chan, I don't love Shi-chan the same way I love you."

Yukino looked away from Kanade - she couldn't take staring into Kanade's dejected eyes.

"It has to be this way…" she whispered as she looked down at her shaking clenched fists. "I already told you, Kana-chan, love Shi-chan so she can finally be happy…"

Kanade was getting frustrated with Yukino as she clicked her tongue impatiently. "What if I can't do that Yukino?" Kanade shouted angrily - her emotions bursting out of their confinement. "Then what?"

Yukino moved her eyes from her hands to Kanade's face as she stated simply, "We owe Shi-chan for abandoning her in the first place. We have to Kanade - we just have to, as her big sisters, we can't put her under anymore emotional strain than we already have."

Kanade's anger simmered away at Yukino's words - her body slumped back in defeat as she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

Now they were driving along in silence as they made their way to the hospital. Kanade glance Yukino's way every once in a while to only see Yukino focusing her eyes on the road. Kanade wanted desperately to reach out a hand to touch her, but she knew Yukino wouldn't allow it. Kanade sat in her seat as she felt a heavy weight press against her heart.

Yukino noticed Kanade looking her way occasionally as she tried her best to maintain her focus on the road. She wanted to say to Kanade that this was hurting her just as much as it was hurting her, but she knew she had to keep up a strong front for the both of them - if she cracked, then everything would fall apart around them. She drove along trying her best to take her mind off of Kanade until they finally arrived at the hospital's entrance.

A friendly looking nurse was waiting for them in the lobby as they walked in. Shizuku was in a wheelchair as the cheery nurse pushed her over to the two of them. "Shi-chan is so excited to finally go home with her big sisters, aren't you Shi-chan?" said the cheery nurse as she smiled at Kanade and Yukino.

Shi-chan shook her head eagerly as she gazed up at Kanade affectionately. Yukino fidgeted uncomfortably as Shi-chan continued to stare at Kanade affectionately. "Yep! I can't wait to spend time with Kana-neechan - oh, and Yukineechan!" Shizuku quickly added in. Kanade tried her best to smile as Shizuku stared lovingly up at her.

"Okay then!" the nurse chimed in, "I'll be handing her over to you two now! Take good care of her now!" the cheery nurse wheeled the wheelchair over to Kanade as she bid goodbye to the three of them and walked back to her station. Kanade held her grip on the handles of the steering wheel tightly as she moved Shizuku to their car. Yukino followed behind slowly as they exited the hospital.

Once they settled Shizuku comfortably in the car, Kanade sat beside her as Shi-chan laid her head down on her lap. Shizuku had a content smile on her face as she snuggled her head into Kanade's lap. Kanade smiled unsurely as she sat still in the backseat. Yukino darted her eyes from the rearview mirror back onto the road as she drove them back to the house. Her heart was breaking slowly inside, but she would never say it out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The trio finally arrived home and Kanade couldn't be more glad that they did - the stifling silence between her and Yukino in the car was starting to become unbearable. Shizuku clung to Kanade's neck as she carried Shizuku all the way to her room. Shizuku had a faint content smile on her face as Kanade carried her in her arms. Kanade tried her best not to make eye contact with Shizuku as she carefully made her way to the room. Yukino laid her keys on the table, took off her sweater and flung it on the couch. She plopped herself down in front of the television and flicked it on. The weather channel popped up and Yukino stared at it glumly - too lazy to flip through the channels to search for anything else.

Kanade finally made it to Shizuku's room and gently kicked the door open. She carried Shizuku towards her bed and gingerly placed her down. Shizuku's eyes opened as soon as she felt her bed beneath her. She looked up at Kanade lovingly and smiled. Kanade hadn't seen Shizuku smile so much before - she started to feel a burden grow on her shoulders as she looked in awe at the smile on Shizuku's face.

"Neechan," Shizuku whispered as she put an outstretched hand before Kanade. Kanade took the hand Shizuku offered and held it tightly in her own. "Neechan, do you love me?" Shizuku softly whispered as her eyes held a sorrowful expression.

Kanade felt her heart beat wildly in her chest at the sudden question placed before her. Kanade didn't know what was the right thing to say, so she said what came into her mind first. "Yes, I do."

Shizuku's smile stretched even wider across her face. "You're lying," she said softly as she gazed up at Kanade's shocked face. "You always flicker your eyes back and forth when you lie," Shizuku explained.

"Shi-chan-" Kanade began, but Shizuku interrupted her.

"Tell me the truth," Shizuku stated simply as she awaited for Kanade's response.

Kanade felt caught in a difficult position. She fidgeted on her feet while she thought of what she already promised Yukino - to love Shizuku and not her. Kanade didn't want to lie to Shi-chan - not anymore. "I love you, Shi-chan. I do…"

Shi-chan turned her head to the side and sighed - she knew what was coming next.

"But I love Yukino…in a different way…" Kanade finished while still holding on to Shizuku's hand. Shizuku's pale, tiny, hand was now shaking in Kanade's. Kanade felt her hand trembling and gripped it tighter. "I'm sorry…" was all Kanade could scrounge up to say. It felt inadequate, but it was all she could offer Shizuku.

Shizuku's head remained turned in the other direction as Kanade dropped down to her knees from the crushing guilt. Her legs felt like jell-o and her heart felt like it was breaking for her little sister. She tried not to, but she started to cry.

Shizuku heard the sounds of sniffling coming from her bedside and she turned to face Kanade to see her head down on the bed and crying into her arms. Shizuku felt sadness overcome her from seeing Kanade cry - it was such a rarity to see someone as tough as Kanade break down this way. Shizuku laid a frail hand on Kanade's dark hair and rested it there comfortingly.

Kanade lifted her head to see Shizuku's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what to do," Kanade whispered - she was pleading for Shizuku's help.

Shizuku only looked upon Kanade's crying face and whispered, "Do what makes you happy."

Kanade stared at Shizuku as Shizuku turned her head away again to wipe away the tears falling down her own face.

"But what about your happiness?" Kanade asked Shizuku as Shizuku wiped her falling tears with her sleeves.

"It doesn't matter," Shizuku was now crying openly. "I just want you to be happy Kana-neechan - I don't want to be the reason for your unhappiness," Shizuku bawled and curled herself up into a little ball on the bed as she continued to cry her heart out.

Kanade moved onto the bed to hug Shizuku's tiny body against her own. She held her firmly as she cried - as each tear fell from Shizuku's eyes, Kanade felt her heart ache with each one that fell.

Yukino had heard the sounds of crying coming from Shizuku's bedroom. She flicked the television back off and tip-toed her way over to the room. She peeked through the slightly ajar door and saw Kanade crying beside Shizuku's bed. They were talking about each other's happiness and Yukino automatically knew what they were talking about. Yukino perked up her ears to continue to eavesdrop as the two spoke.

"You really love Yuki-neechan, huh?" Shizuku asked while laying close besides Kanade.

Kanade looked down at Shizuku's small face and said, "Yes, I do."

Yukino smiled sadly as she heard Kanade's confession.

Shizuku's eyes looked down as she spoke. "Can I please ask just one thing of you?" she mumbled into the comforter her hand gripped tightly on.

"Anything," Kanade answered as Shizuku looked up into her eyes.

"Please, Kana-neechan," Shizuku whispered lowly, a blush glowing on her cheeks, "kiss me…just this once…?"

Kanade's throat tightened from the request. Her mind raced with indecisiveness as Shizuku stared expectantly at her. Kanade felt it was the least she could do and nodded her head as she inched her face closer to Shizuku's.

Shizuku's eyes widened at Kanade's response - she couldn't believe Kanade was fulfilling her wish. Shizuku angled her head upwards toward Kanade and awaited for her kiss.

Yukino gasped softly as she heard the request and peered through the small opening to see Kanade giving Shizuku what she wanted. Yukino put her hands over her mouth to stifle another gasp rising from her throat from the sight before her.

Kanade placed her lips on Shizuku's and kissed her softly. The kiss was to seal the deal - to let Shizuku know that she'll always love her and that she'll always be her Kana-neechan and if she ever needed anything, anything at all, she will be there for her baby sister.

Shizuku felt Kanade's warm lips press against her own cold ones and felt a delicious warmth spread throughout her body. She no longer shivered and she no longer felt unloved. She wanted the moment to last forever, but she knew it would never be. No moment could ever be as bittersweet to Shizuku than this moment - where for a moment, Kanade was hers and only hers. She couldn't imagine her first kiss being with anybody else.

Kanade pulled away and rubbed the back of her head unsurely as Shizuku still had her eyes closed - Shizuku was in a blissful state and she really didn't want to leave the feelings welling up inside her behind.

Kanade kissed Shizuku's forehead and Shizuku opened her eyes. Shizuku gazed up at the girl that captured her heart so intensely and so suddenly. Shizuku clung onto Kanade's shirt as she said, "I'll always love you this way even if you don't love me the same way," she said as she buried her face against Kanade's chest. The smell of Kanade overtook her and made her miss Kanade already. Shizuku knew Kanade would always be around, but she would never be hers, no matter how much she wished and hoped for it.

Kanade clenched her teeth tightly as she listened to Shizuku's heat-breaking confession. Her body felt tired from all the drama and she just wished she could run away from it all, but she remained laying down as took Shizuku's face in between her hands. Kanade raised Shizuku's face towards her to stare deep into her brown eyes. "Don't put yourself through so much hurt for me Shi-chan," Kanade said. "You will find somebody else who will give you the love you deserve. Don't dwell on me, Shi-chan. Let me go."

Shizuku's mouth hung open in awe as she listened to what Kanade said. She couldn't believe Kanade believed it would be so easy to detach her feelings from her - it would take a lifetime for Shizuku to forget the love she was feeling towards Kanade. "You really think it's that easy?" Shizuku said quietly. Kanade's eyes blinked in disbelief. " I wish it was…" was all Shizuku said as she turned away from Kanade.

Yukino's legs felt weak as she listened to the heavy conversation between Kanade and Shizuku. She too, felt torn between loving Kanade or letting her go. Yukino couldn't believe how much in common she had with what Shizuku was feeling. The one with the most difficult position to be in was Kanade and Yukino felt her heart go out for her as she thought about what kind of stress Kanade must be drowning in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shizuku had cried herself to sleep while Kanade laid beside her on the bed not saying a word. The covers on Shizuku rose and fell steadily as Shizuku dozed off from exhaustion. Kanade stared at the back of Shizuku sadly as she carefully picked herself up off from the bed - trying not to create any vibrations. She went around to Shizuku's side and tucked the sheets around her securely - Shizuku stirred slightly, but remained asleep. Kanade smiled at Shizuku's adorable sleeping face and kissed the tip of her nose lightly. "Kana-neechan…" Shizuku murmured in her sleep - Kanade's eyes softened as Shizuku spoke her name aloud in her dreams. She turned to walk out of Shizuku's room and before she shut the door softly, Kanade took one last look at the peaceful expression on Shizuku's face and smiled. She resumed to close the door, and with a soft click, shut the door of Shizuku's room behind her.

Kanade yawned as she walked down the hallway towards her and Yukino's room - it had been a long day and all Kanade wanted to do now was get some rest. She took a quick detour into the bathroom to wash up before she went to bed. Just as soon as Kanade took off her shirt and jeans, Yukino burst in without any warning. Kanade's reaction was to immediately grab her shirt to cover herself since she was only in her bra and shorts.

Yukino had a frenzied look on her face as she leaned against the door, staring at Kanade's surprised face. "Kana…chan," Yukino whispered softly as Kanade stood still in shock from Yukino's sudden appearance. Yukino walked quickly up to Kanade until their noses were nearly touching. Kanade's mouth hung open in awe at Yukino's random actions. "Kana-chan, I can't take this any more," Yukino sobbed as she clung onto Kanade's shoulders.

Kanade looked down at Yukino crying and felt weak at the knees - she felt herself wanting to disappear. "Yuki-chan, it's okay," Kanade consoled her as she took Yukino's chin and raised it to meet her eyes. "Shi-chan, says it's okay if we want to be together."

Yukino's eyebrows scrunched in concern as she looked at Kanade. "She's lying," Yukino simply stated as tears formed in her eyes. "I know she doesn't really mean it."

Kanade felt the weight she felt had been lifted fall back on her with twice the intensity at Yukino's words. "Then what do you want me to do?" Kanade said, her frustration starting to build up in her. "I'm only one human. What do you want me to do?"

Yukino's eyes looked at Kanade's face intensely as she whispered, "Kiss me."

Kanade was taken aback from Yukino's unexpected response - her mind was spinning from the drama surrounding her life. Never in her dizziest daydreams would she have imagined to be put in such a difficult position.

Yukino continued to search Kanade's face. "Please, Kana-chan," Yukino pleaded softly. "Kiss me."

Kanade felt her body move on its own as she inched her head towards Yukino's supple lips - she couldn't resist the temptation. Their lips met and a shock of electricity jolted between their bodies as they both felt extreme joy from the contact they both had longed for.

Yukino sighed happily as Kanade continued to kiss her gently - her tongue licking Yukino's bottom lip and her hands raking through her luscious hair. Yukino felt as if her body was floating away as she inhaled Kanade's delicious scent in deeply - she wanted the smell and feel of Kanade to overtake all of her senses. Yukino wanted more from Kanade, so she pulled at the back of Kanade's head to apply more pressure into the kiss.

Kanade felt herself falling forwards into Yukino as they both slammed into the door of the bathroom. "Shit," Kanade cursed under her breath at the noise they were making - she was afraid Shi-chan would hear the noise and come investigate.

Yukino saw the concern in Kanade's eyes as soon as they fell onto the door. Yukino had no desire to stop what they had already started. "Kana-chan," Yukino whispered with lust in her eyes. "I need you."

Kanade looked at Yukino's lust-filled eyes and felt her panties getting wet - it was hard not to consent with Yukino's desires, especially when she looked so needy.

Kanade gulped audibly and nodded and Yukino's eyes lit up happily. Yukino kissed Kanade passionately as her hands roamed to the back of Kanade's bra to unclasp it. Kanade felt cool air rushing to her breasts as soon as Yukino released the clasp, but it was soon replaced by the warmth of Yukino's hands as Yukino kneaded and cupped both of her breasts.

Yukino's mind was no longer on the drama surrounding their relationship - she wanted to thoroughly enjoy the time with Kanade she had been wanting and needing for so long. Yukino moved from Kanade's mouth and lowered her head to Kanade's erect nipple. She took the nipple in between her mouth and sucked and licked it tenderly.

Kanade arched her head back in pleasure as she tried her best not to make any noise. Yukino went to do the same to her other breast as she entwined her fingers on Kanade's boy shorts. Yukino pulled at them slightly - causing them to snap back onto Kanade's hips. "Y-yuki-chan," Kanade panted as Yukino inched even further down towards Kanade's nether region. Yukino covered Kanade's flat stomach with kisses as she trailed further and further down towards her destination.

Kanade felt her mind becoming foggy and her thoughts becoming increasingly jumbled as her body burned with desire. She wanted Yukino to quite teasing her and to give her what she wanted. "Please, Yuki-chan," Kanade said breathlessly.

Yukino looked up at Kanade mischievously and smiled - she knew exactly what Kanade meant. Yukino then grasped at Kanade's shorts and pulled them down to her ankles. Kanade was finally hers for the taking and Yukino felt butterflies in her stomach as she dove in to taste Kanade's sweet juices.

Kanade's body jumped at the sudden burst of pleasure coursing through her as soon as she felt Yukino's rough tongue circling her clit. She felt detached from reality as Yukino continued to lick and suck at the bundle of nerves.

Yukino's mouth salivated at the delicious taste of Kanade and she felt a strong desire for more. She moved her mouth to Kanade's center and dove her tongue into her. Juices started flowing freely as Yukino lapped them up with fervor.

Kanade felt close to the edge as Yukino's tongue swirled, licked, and sucked in every imaginable direction. Kanade moved her hands to Yukino's head to press her even further into her as her tongue explored the inside of Kanade. Kanade couldn't take any more and came intensely as her body spasmed with unbelievable waves of pleasure. Yukino drank all of Kanade's juices as her orgasm passed. Kanade looked down at Yukino's lust-filled eyes and saw her juices dripping from the side of Yukino's mouth - a blush instantly made its way onto her cheeks from the erotic sight.

Yukino licked at the corners of her mouth as Kanade continued to stare down at her mesmerized. Yukino smiled and picked herself up to kiss Kanade - making sure their tongues met so as to give Kanade a taste of herself. Kanade moaned as the taste of Yukino and her own juices filled her entire mouth.

Yukino pulled away and smiled shyly. "How was it?" she asked meekly.

Kanade sighed happily as Yukino nuzzled her nose with Kanade's. "It was perfect," Kanade said, "but what about you?"

Yukino kissed Kanade lightly on the lips. "Another time," she said unsurely. "It's getting too late. Besides, I just wanted to give you a gift for all the stress I've put on you."

Kanade smiled as she held onto Yukino's warm body. "What's going to happen between the three of us?" Kanade said aloud more to herself than to Yukino.

Yukino only looked at Kanade sadly as Kanade's face became riddled with worry. Yukino felt torn between giving Kanade entirely to Shi-chan or having her for herself. Deep down, she knew she was selfish and it made her feel awful as a big sister. She wondered if Kanade felt the same way.

Behind the bathroom door, Shi-chan backed away from the door - her face mirroring the heartache she was feeling so painfully inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Kanade opened her eyes slowly as her pupils adjusted to the sunlight pouring through her bedroom window. She rolled over onto her back and stretched her arms out towards the ceiling - yawning tiredly as she did so. Last night with Yukino felt like a dream - it was too perfect to be a part of reality. Kanade heard the sounds of soft breathing and turned her head to Yukino sleeping beside her. Kanade smiled as she gazed at Yukino's peaceful expression as she slept. Kanade's heart felt warm and the tips of her fingertips tingled with excitement as she continued to stare lovingly at the girl beside her. _So this is what it feels like to be in love_, Kanade mused as she brushed a strand of hair out of Yukino's eyes.

Her happiness ended abruptly as Kanade remembered Shizuku's unrequited love on the side. Kanade laid on the bed in turmoil as a crushing weight of guilt fell onto her in an endless cycle of torture - never giving her a moments peace. _How did things get like this? _Kanade thought grimly as she stared at the blank ceiling above her. Yukino muttered in her sleep, causing Kanade to snap out of her thoughts. "Kana-chan…love," Yukino mumbled sleepily in her dreams. Kanade leaned in closer to try and hear the confines of what Yukino kept inside.

Yukino was now gripping the sheets around her tightly in between her slender fingers as her eyebrows scrunched in fear and worry - Kanade couldn't tell if she was dreaming or having a nightmare. "Kana-chan, don't leave me," Yukino whispered fearfully as a tear streaked down her pale cheek. Kanade looked on sadly as Yukino continued to mumble in her sleep. "Kana-chan…I love you," Yukino whispered with her eyes tightly shut. Yukino's eyes then opened slowly as she exited the dream realm - Kanade was still staring at Yukino as Yukino's eyes adjusted out of their sleepy haze.

Yukino's eyes then shot open in surprise at Kanade staring at her interestedly - she blushed from the embarrassment of having Kanade know what she was dreaming about. "You were talking in your sleep," Kanade whispered as she wiped the lone tear on Yukino's cheek away with her thumb. Yukino looked away humiliated at what she must have said out loud. "Don't worry, Yuki-chan," Kanade whispered, "I could never leave you."

Yukino looked back into Kanade's eyes and saw a sureness that broke away her doubts. Yukino smiled and hugged Kanade with all her strength. Kanade hugged Yukino back tightly to her body and felt Yukino still trembling slightly from the nightmare. "I love you too," Kanade whispered into Yukino's ears. Yukino knew what Kanade meant as she laughed softly at how transparent she could be whenever she was asleep.

In the kitchen, Kanade could hear the clanging of pots and pans and made her way down, while Yukino was still showering in the bathroom. As she entered the kitchen, Shizuku's small frame was seen bending down reaching out for a pan from under the sink. Kanade cleared her throat loudly as Shizuku remained focused on the ingredients before her. Shizuku turned swiftly around from the noise and nearly dropped the egg in her hand. "H-hey, Shi-chan," Kanade said nervously, "Good morning!"

Shizuku stared at Kanade blankly, still holding a skillet and egg in each of her hands - Kanade was afraid Shizuku would thrown the egg at her and then beat her with the skillet, but Shizuku only smiled care freely and waved the pan in greeting. "Good morning, Kana-neechan! I'm making some breakfast! Want some?"

Kanade laughed in relief as Shizuku's smile shone brightly on her small face. "O-of course!" she said eagerly as she sat herself down at the kitchen table.

Shizuku turned back around to heat the skillet and crack the egg - she was humming a happy tune as she cooked at the stove.

_Shi-chan's in an awfully good mood this morning_, Kanade thought to herself as she sat patiently at the table_. Maybe it means we can all get past this awful love triangle_, Kanade hopefully thought.

Shi-chan finished cooking the eggs and moved on to the bacon and sausages when Yukino snuck up from behind Kanade and whispered, "Kana-chan, is it safe for me to be around?" Kanade jumped from Yukino's breath tickling her ear from behind as she remained rigidly staring ahead at Shizuku's back as she cooked. "Of course it is," Kanade whispered back, "Shi-chan's fine with everything. Just look at her."

Yukino remained kneeling down behind the chair where Kanade sat and angled her head to see Shizuku humming happily as she cooked. "Y-you're right!" Yukino said incredulously, "she is happy."

"See," Kanade said, "now stop acting silly and just sit down normally."

Yukino got up from her hiding place and walked slowly to the seat to the right of Kanade and pulled it away from the table as softly as she could and sat down.

Kanade sighed exasperatedly at Yukino's wariness around Shizuku. Shizuku plated the food and turned around and saw Yukino sitting at the table with an anxious expression on her face - the air suddenly got thick around the three of them.

Yukino looked at Shizuku unsurely as Shizuku held the plates waitress style in her hands. At first, Shizuku appeared perturbed at the sight of Yukino, but then a smile made its way back onto her face. Yukino and Kanade both relaxed back into their seats.

"Ah, Yuki-neechan!" Shizuku chimed. "Good morning!"

Yukino bolted upright out of her seat as if she was addressing a sergeant. "Sh-shi-chan! Let me help you with those!" Yukino said eagerly as she took the plates out of Shizuku's pale hands.

"Why thank you, Yuki-neechan!" Shizuku said gratefully as she went to fetch their glasses of orange juice.

Kanade looked on at the scene before her in puzzlement - something in the way Shizuku was acting seemed forced.

Shizuku placed the glasses on the table and sat on the left hand side of Kanade with a big smile on her face. Yukino sat on the right of Kanade and started to unfold a napkin to place onto her lap. Kanade felt uncomfortable and awkward as the two of them sat on either side of her - she fidgeted in her seat as she stared at the big plate of food in front of her.

Shi-chan was looking at Kanade with interest. "You don't like the food?" she asked Kanade as Kanade stared at the plate.

"N-no! I was just about to dig in!"

Shi-chan's frown turned back into a smile as Kanade took a big bite of hr eggs. Yukino couldn't help but giggle.

Shi-chan picked up her fork and started stabbing at her eggs until they were scrambled. Kanade looked at how hard Shi-chan was beating at her food and knew something was wrong - it was best to clear the air now while everyone was here.

"Shi-chan?" Kanade said and Shizuku turned her focus from slicing at her sausage to Kanade's face. "I think we need to talk."

Shi-chan looked at Kanade with feigning wonder. "What's there to talk about?"

Kanade looked at Shi-chan incredulously. "Y-you know, about me and Yukino being together."

Yukino fidgeted in her seat at the mention of her name - she looked down at her food - too afraid to look into anyone's eyes.

"I know already," Shi-chan said to Kanade, "I know you guys are together. There's nothing to discuss."

Kanade looked at Shi-chan's indifference and felt the pain Shi-chan was trying so hard to hide. "I just want you to know if there's anything you'd like to talk about, now's the time."

Shi-chan was gripping her fork tightly in her small hands as she bowed her head down - she looked like she was trying really hard not to cry. "I-I," Shi-chan stuttered unsurely as Kanade looked at her with sympathy.

Yukino remained silent - afraid if she spoke, a fuse might get lit in Shizuku.

"I-I just don't see what Yukino has that I don't have," Shizuku admitted softly as both Kanade and Yukino looked at Shizuku - neither one of them knew what the right thing to say was. "It's because she's prettier than me isn't it?" Shizuku confessed as she put her hands to hide her face in the shame of admitting what she truly thought.

Kanade wanted to cry from what Shizuku was thinking her love for Yukino was about. Kanade opened and closed her mouth as she fumbled with the words she wanted to say. "It's not what Yukino has or what you don't have," Kanade said quietly as Shizuku raised her head slowly to meet Kanade's eyes. Kanade had a hurt look in her eyes as she spoke to Shizuku from the heart.

"The love I have for Yukino isn't only physical, Shi-chan. It's something unexplainable… it's something even I don't fully understand," Kanade admitted.

Yukino was starting to feel like a fly on the wall as the conversation between Shizuku and Kanade became more intense.

"So please, Shi-chan," Kanade began, "Please, don't think it's ever because you're not pretty enough. You're beautiful, Shi-chan, but attraction isn't the only thing that makes up love."

Shizuku's eyes glistened with happiness as she heard Kanade call her beautiful, but the message was what made her sad again - Kanade would never love her the way she loves Yukino because Yukino was the one who captivated Kanade in another light that wasn't only physical.

Yukino felt tears sting at her eyes as she looked on at Shizuku's hopes getting dashed by Kanade's words. She knew Kanade didn't intentionally want to hurt Shi-chan, but she knew deep down, Shi-chan was dying inside. "Shi-chan, please don't hate me," Yukino pleaded.

Shi-chan turned her head towards Yukino quickly - her eyes opened wide in surprise at Yukino's words.

Kanade looked at the two of them quietly as Shi-chan whispered, "I could never hate you, Yuki-neechan," Shi-chan said sincerely. "The person I hate is myself - I hate myself for ever falling in love with Kana-neechan. I _wish_ I could just throw these feelings away and move on, but I can't." Shizuku started to cry as her small shoulders shook from the helplessness plaguing her.

Kanade and Yukino both got up at the same time and moved to Shizuku's side to comfort her as she cried. "Don't hate yourself," Kanade whispered as she rubbed Shizuku's back, "please don't."

Yukino felt herself wanting to cry to as she held onto Shizuku's arm and hugged it. "I'm sorry, Shi-chan. I'm so sorry for being a terrible sister," Yukino cried.

Shi-chan felt the love of both of her sisters surrounding her and felt the darkness that started to wash over her disappear. She held onto each one of Kanade and Yukino's hands and squeezed them lovingly. "I should be grateful," Shizuku sniffled, "not depressed. For having such wonderful loving sisters."

The next day, the three of them decided to spend the day together shopping. Kanade and Yukino each held Shizuku's hands as she walked in between the two of them with a genuine smile on her face. Kanade looked down at Shizuku and felt her once heavy heart become lighter at the sight of Shizuku's smile. Yukino vowed she would make sure her and Kanade would put more time aside to spend with Shizuku so she would never feel left out or lonely ever again.

The trio walked together as they walked past stores and ate their ice creams. Kanade licked her chocolate ice cream cone and smiled contently. Everything was going perfectly, but deep down, she knew perfection did not exist in a world so cruel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kanade stared up at the clouds in the beautifully blue sky and breathed a sigh of relief for the first time in a long while. Everything seemed to be going smoothly now - it was rare for Kanade to feel this stress-free, but she loved every second of it.

Yukino had been staring at the content expression on Kanade's face as they sat on the bench amidst the park together with Shizuku squished in between them - Shizuku too, had a huge smile on her face. Kanade had closed her eyes with her face titled upwards to the sky as if reciting a prayer in her mind - Yukino couldn't help but smile too as she looked on at Kanade.

Shizuku was too busy licking her ice cream cone to notice the silent connection that was going on between Yukino and Kanade.

_Let this moment last for as long it can_, Kanade was hoping silently to herself - she was in her own little world as she secretly wished to the skies up above for any help they could offer her to make her prayers come true.

Yukino never took her eyes off of Kanade as her eyes remained closed and faced upwards towards the sky. _What are you thinking, Kana-chan? _Yukino wondered to herself about Kanade's sudden state of silence.

Shizuku stopped attacking her ice cream cone and looked at Kanade and then at Yukino - finally noticing the silence that befell on the three of them. "Neechan, are you okay," Shizuku asked, tugging at the sleeve of Kanade's jacket.

Kanade finally snapped out of her daydream and opened her eyes and looked down at Shi-chan's small, concerned face. Kanade smiled and placed a hand on top of Shi-chan's fine, dark hair. "I'm fine, Shi-chan," she chuckled. "I was just wishing for this moment to never end."

Both Shizuku and Yukino looked on in wonder at Kanade's sudden sentimental mood and looked at each other and smiled. They both jumped on top of Kanade to give her a big hug.

"Kana-chan is so sweet!" Yukino giggled, as she wrapped both of her arms around Kanade's neck.

"Neechan! Neechan!" Shizuku chanted, and hugged Kanade's torso tightly.

"Ack! Yukino! You're choking me!" Kanade gasped out. "And Shi-chan, you're crushing my stomach!"

The two of them relinquished their hold on Kanade and burst out laughing as they saw the frazzled look on Kanade's face. Kanade was rubbing at her sore neck and stomach, but once her sisters started laughing, she couldn't help but join in.

It was getting dark and the three of them made their way back home after spending a fun-filled day at the park. Kanade yawned loudly and stretched her arms up at the ceiling as she entered their home.

"Kana-chan," Yukino called out to her.

Kanade turned around to face Yukino as she rubbed at her tired eyes. "What is it?" she responded tiredly.

"Remember," Yukino started sadly, "We have to go back tomorrow - school's going to start again soon." Yukino had a sad look in her eyes as she delivered the bad news.

Shizuku looked up at the two of them fearfully as she clutched onto Kanade's jacket. "No! You can't leave me!" Shizuku shouted, gripping her hands onto Kanade even tighter.

Kanade looked down at Shizuku holding onto her as if her life depended on it and then at Yukino. "A-already?" was all Kanade could think of to say.

Yukino nodded her head sadly as she looked at Shizuku clinging helplessly onto Kanade with all her might.

"No! No! No!" Shizuku repeated like a helpless child as tears were now flowing freely down her face.

Kanade knelt down to embrace Shizuku in a comforting hug. "Shi-chan," she said softly into Shizuku's ear. "We have to go back, but we'll be home again soon for the holidays," she said, trying to console Shizuku.

Shizuku acted as if she didn't hear Kanade and stormed off to her room, her loud sobs echoed throughout the house until she slammed the door to her bedroom.

Kanade felt the happiness that was built up in her fade away as easily as it came - she knew her moment of happiness wouldn't last for long.

Yukino walked over to give Kanade a hug as she saw the glum look on her face. "Kana-chan, there's nothing that we can do about it - we have to go back to school."

Kanade held onto Yukino tightly as she tried not to cry. "I know," Kanade whispered as she hugged Yukino's warm body close to her. "I just wish I could do something right for once in Shi-chan's eyes."

Yukino felt her heart break for Kanade as she felt the pain Kanade must be going through. "Kana-chan, don't blame yourself."

Kanade wanted to cry as she listened to Yukino's sweet attempt at making her feel better. "Yuki-chan, thank you," Kanade whispered and kissed Yukino's cheek.

Yukino felt herself blush as she felt Kanade's warm lips plant a light kiss on her face. "Kana-chan…"

Kanade's eyes glistened from the tears that threatened to fall as she stared at Yukino's beautiful face - she wiped them away to gain a better sight at the girl she loved with all her heart.

Yukino felt the intensity of Kanade's gaze and looked away shyly and bit at her bottom lip.

Kanade had started to lean in for a kiss, but Yukino stopped her gently with a push of her hand. "It feels wrong to be doing something like this when Shi-chan's so sad right now," Yukino whispered half-heartedly.

Kanade looked at the unsure expression on Yukino's face and felt herself becoming slightly frustrated from Yukino's strong moral sense. "I can't even kiss you now?" Kanade said softly, as she brushed her lips against Yukino's.

Yukino shivered from the touch and felt her mind drifting off into another state of conscious as she relished the warmth of Kanade's lips. "Not when Shi-chan's depressed," Yukino said, even less convincingly than before.

Kanade couldn't control herself any longer - she needed to feel Yukino's lips on her own - Yukino was the only source of happiness she had, and she needed her comfort so much at the moment. Kanade moved in to press her lips against Yukino's softly and tasted Yukino's mouth with her tongue.

Yukino gasped at Kanade's sudden advancement and backpedaled slightly, but Kanade stopped her with her arm. They remained in their embrace as they kissed deeply; passionately. Kanade wanted to forget about everything and just run - run away with Yukino and never look back, but she knew in her heart she could never abandon poor Shizuku. At the thought of Shizuku, Kanade pulled away from Yukino.

Yukino's eyes had glazed over and she felt light-headed as she said, "What's wrong, Kana-chan?"

Kanade had stepped away from Yukino and looked down at the carpet with a far-off look in her eyes. "Nothing, I-I just think Shi-chan might need me right now." Kanade didn't look Yukino in the eyes as she spoke and walked off into the direction of Shizuku's room.

Yukino looked on as Kanade walked away. "I don't want you to leave me either," Yukino whispered softly to herself, as she stood alone in the middle of the living room with her own thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Shi-chan?" Kanade called out, as she rapped on Shizuku's door. There was no answer. "Shi-chan, please open the door so we can talk," Kanade said, and listened for any sound of movement behind the door. Kanade was starting to get worried, there was no sound at all in Shizuku's room. Just when Kanade was about to force the door open, the door swung open slowly and Shizuku's face appeared through the small opening - her eyes were red and puffy from incessant crying.

"What?" Shizuku said testily, as Kanade wrung her hands nervously.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Kanade explained.

Shizuku showed no emotion on her face as she merely swung the door open and walked back towards the edge of her unmade bed. She sat down and hugged her knees up to her chin as she looked down at the carpet forlornly.

Kanade walked in slowly and sat down beside her on the bed. She noticed the painting she had made for Shizuku of the three of them, smiling and happy, placed on Shizuku's cluttered desk. Kanade wanted nothing more than to go back to those happier times. "Shi-chan," Kanade said softly, "what must I do for you not to be mad at me?" Kanade asked pleadingly, as she stared at Shizuku hugging her knees tightly to her body.

Shizuku rocked back and forth slightly as she thought of a response. "Don't leave," she simply said.

Kanade sighed tiredly, "You know I _have_ to leave - it's not as if I _want_ to," Kanade tried to clarify.

Shizuku only continued to rock herself slowly. "You guys are all I have," Shizuku confessed, her voice cracking from the threat of tears.

Kanade was taken aback by the comment. "That's not true - what about mom and dad?"

Shizuku shook with fury at the mention of their parents. "They didn't even come see me when I was in the hospital!" Shizuku retorted at the top of her lungs.

Kanade flinched from the rage spilling out of such a tiny body. "You know they couldn't come because their flight was cancelled during that big snowstorm, right?" Kanade said, but Shizuku didn't respond. "They'll be home tomorrow afternoon - they told me they were extremely sorry for not making it to see you," Kanade said, "and they've been calling me and asking me loads of questions about how you're doing," Kanade explained, trying her best to defend her parents, "I'm sorry you had to be alone," Kanade whispered, "I knew I shouldn't have went to school in Tokyo."

Shizuku picked up her head at Kanade's self-loathing words and looked on as Kanade hung her head in guilt. She didn't want Kanade to feel guilty any longer - it was time Shizuku grew up and learned how to take things in stride. "No, I'm sorry Kana-Neechan," Shizuku softly said. "I've been a bit of a spoiled brat ever since you came home."

Kanade smiled at Shizuku's sudden maturity. "Don't worry about it, Shi-chan," Kanade said, "I'm just glad I got to spend time with you again." 

Shizuku's eyes lit up at Kanade's kind words and she jumped on Kanade to give her a big hug.

Kanade was caught off guard and toppled back onto the bed as Shizuku laid on top of her - their noses almost touching.

Shizuku stared down at her big sister's beautiful brown eyes and felt herself becoming lost in their mysteriousness. She loved Kanade's eyes and how expressive they could be.

Kanade felt her heart beating out of her chest as Shizuku laid on top of her - staring deeply into her eyes. She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous, but something about Shizuku seemed different - more grown up. Shizuku's eyes had an alluring look in them and her hair was down, making her appear older and less childish.

Shizuku gulped loudly as she remained on top of Kanade. _What are you waiting for Shizuku?_ Her mind yelled at her. _Kiss her already! _Shizuku felt her limbs had become paralyzed and no matter how hard she tried to move, she couldn't.

Kanade was now starting to perspire from the tension between her and Shizuku. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Before she knew it, Shizuku had closed in the gap between their lips and was now kissing Kanade tenderly and softly - with love. Kanade's body shook in surprise from the sensations that was running through her body and from how intense the love she felt in Shizuku's kiss.

Shizuku didn't even realize that she was now kissing Kanade - she felt like she wasn't even in her own body as she continued to massage Kanade's soft lips with her own. All Shizuku was thinking about was how much she loved Kanade and how much she just wanted her for one more moment.

Kanade's thoughts were running rampant as Shizuku was now running her fingers over Kanade's smooth torso. She was conflicted - she didn't know whether or not to shove Shizuku off of her or to let Shizuku do as she pleased - even if it was for only one night. Kanade laid still as Shizuku trailed her hand past down the waist of her jeans. Shizuku was now fumbling with Kanade's button and zipper on her pants.

Shizuku was in a tunnel-vision state - all she wanted was to feel and taste more of Kanade. It was as if all her emotions and wants were erupting all at once - nothing else was on her mind. Shizuku had never done anything like this before and she wasn't sure if what she was doing was right, but as soon as she slid her hands into Kanade's jeans - she heard Kanade moan softly as her breath tickled her neck. Shizuku felt her confidence rise after hearing Kanade's positive response and continued to slide her hand further down and past Kanade's panties.

Kanade felt her body shiver with pleasure from Shizuku's touch. Her mind was screaming, _Stop! _But her body was saying, _Yes! _Kanade didn't know what she was doing anymore - she was too weary to fight it off any longer, maybe if she let Shizuku have her for this one night, her insatiable need for her would finally be quenched. _Would that be fair to Yukino? _Her conscience echoed to her. An image of Yukino's smiling face appeared in Kanade's mind and she felt a deep stabbing guilt strike at her heart.

Shizuku was now rubbing her hand against Kanade's panties in an up and down motion. Kanade felt her mind become entranced by the movements of Shizuku's hand. Her body was moving along with Shizuku's hand as they moved in a rhythmic fashion. _What am I doing? _Kanade thought to herself as she felt herself getting nearer to her climax.

Shizuku was placing Kanade's collar bone with light kisses as she continued to pleasure Kanade with her hand - she couldn't believe she was actually doing this - it felt like a dream to her. "Neechan," Shizuku said breathlessly into Kanade's ear. "Please, I want you to be my first."

Kanade was now breathing heavily and her mind had dazed off into a land of euphoric pleasure as she automatically moved her hand under Shizuku's skirt to touch her. _Don't do it_, her mind demanded her. _You can't take Shizuku's virginity away - that'll be wrong. _Kanade paid no mind to her conscience's advice and continued to slip her hand under Shizuku's panties.

Shizuku shook in pleasure at Kanade's touch - it felt so good to have her beloved Kana-chan touch her in such an intimate way. Yukino didn't know how lucky she was to have Kanade all to herself and to have her love her wholly too. In a way, Shizuku was extremely jealous of Yukino, but for the moment, she was the one who had Kanade all to herself - at least for a moment.

Kanade pushed a finger slowly into Shizuku and felt her tight walls gripping her finger almost painfully. Kanade knew this was the point of no return - once she went through with this - Shizuku will never be a virgin again. _Is that right? _Her mind interrupted again. _Especially when you're not planning on being with her for the long run? _Kanade felt it wasn't right, but she couldn't deny the pleading look on Shizuku's face - Kanade always wanted to please people - whatever they wanted, she would give them. Now, she was giving Shizuku what she wanted. She pushed her finger in deeper and felt a thin layer of skin and hesitated.

Shizuku opened her previously tightly shut eyes to look down at Kanade. Kanade had an unsure look on her face.

"Are you sure?" Kanade whispered.

Shizuku moved a hand to touch Kanade's face. "Yes."

Kanade then proceeded to push past the thin wall and penetrated it with her finger. Shizuku hissed in pain and gasped at the shock of how hurtful it really was.

Kanade felt something ooze down her finger and saw it was blood - her heart beat ferociously at the sight. She was scared of hurting Shizuku any further, but Shizuku told her not to stop. Kanade continued to slowly ease her finger in and out of Shizuku until Shizuku stopped gasping out in pain - Kanade assumed it was getting better with each time she moved in and out of her.

Shizuku soon felt the pain go away and become replaced with an oddly pleasurable sensation as Kanade thrust in and out of her. Her body felt like it was on fire as she couldn't help but move along with Kanade as she moved in and out of her.

Kanade continued to fondle Shizuku as Shizuku began to move her finger over Kanade's center. She wanted Kanade to feel the same mind-blowing pleasure she was feeling. She started to inch a finger into Kanade's wet core before Kanade stopped her. Kanade's eyes opened wide in surprise at Shizuku's sudden bold move. "W-wait!" Kanade cried out, "N-not there, Shi-chan!"

Shizuku stopped moving her index finger any further inside Kanade to look at her. "Why not?" she simply asked.

Kanade gulped loudly at the notion. "B-because…I'm still…" Kanade muttered, looking away shyly from Shizuku's gaze.

Shizuku got the idea at what Kanade was trying to say. "Oh…," she trailed off, "You mean you and Yukino haven't got to that point yet?"

Kanade nodded her head no and felt herself bush at speaking aloud to Shizuku about her and Yukino's intimacy.

"I guess, I'll leave that up to Yukino then," Shizuku whispered sadly, and continued to rub her forefinger and thumb over Kanade's clit.

Kanade moaned at the pleasure coursing through her body from Shizuku's rubbing on her little bundle of nerves - she was going to come soon, she could tell.

Kanade grasped onto Shizuku's small shoulder with one hand and continued to pleasure her with the other. They both moved together in perfect sync until they both climaxed together.

Shizuku collapsed on top of Kanade and laid her head on her chest as she breathed hard from the exertion.

Kanade stared at the ceiling as she fell back to earth after her orgasm - her thoughts were now more clear. They were berating her for being a dirty cheat to Yukino. Guilty thoughts and shameful feelings rose in Kanade's chest as she remained still with Shizuku on top of her and panting on her chest. The ceiling was all Kanade was focused on as her conscience reamed her being such an awful human being.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Shizuku's soft snoring indicated to Kanade that she had finally fallen asleep. Kanade carefully moved Shizuku's right arm from her torso and gently rolled the sleeping Shizuku from on top of her. Shizuku fidgeted slightly, but remained sound asleep even as Kanade slowly picked herself up off the bed. Kanade turned to look at Shizuku's clock on the nightstand with its big, bold, red numbers illuminating room the room in a soft glow - it read 12:15. _Shit_, Kanade swore in her mind. _Yukino's probably wondering what I'm doing in Shizuku's room for so long._ Kanade edged her way off of the bed, trying her best not to cause any movements that might wake Shizuku up. She quietly tip-toed towards the door and hesitated. She was afraid to leave Shizuku's room, knowing that Yukino might be awake and waiting up on her. Kanade took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob on the door.

The hallway was quiet and dark except for a nightlight that lit the way. Kanade turned her head both ways for any sign of Yukino, but it was quiet. Kanade breathed a big sigh of relief. _Good, she must be already asleep_, Kanade thought to herself. Before she made her way to her own room, she took a detour into the bathroom. Kanade looked down at her forefinger and middle finger and felt squeamish at the sight - both of her fingers were still stained with blood from when she took Shizuku's virginity. She turned on the faucet and quickly washed the blood off of her fingers as if to erase the guilt she was feeling in her heart.

After she thoroughly cleaned the dried blood, she wiped her fingers off with a towel and took a long look in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and faint dark circles were starting to appear under her eyes - she really looked like she was under a lot of stress. She ran a hand through her hair to straighten it out and sighed as she leaned on the sink with her arms. _What have I done? _Kanade glumly thought.

She left the bathroom and made her way to her and Yukino's room. The door was slightly ajar and it was dark inside - Kanade couldn't see if Yukino was in there or not. Kanade gently pushed the door aside and looked at the bed the two of them shared. Yukino was laying under the covers and only her blonde head of hair could be seen peeking through the top of the blanket- she appeared to be fast asleep. Kanade gulped and walked silently inside towards the side of the bed. She looked down at Yukino's face and saw that her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. She continued to look at Yukino's sleeping face and felt a gnawing guilt biting at her once again. She wanted to wake her up and confess to what she had done, but she just couldn't find the courage to do so.

Kanade crawled on to the opposite side of the bed - careful not to wake Yukino up as she did so. She laid down gently and folded her hands across her stomach as she stared up at the blank ceiling. She listened to Yukino's rhythmic breathing and felt herself becoming drowsy. She closed her eyes and tried to forget what had happened between her and Shizuku. For now, she just wanted to sleep - to drift away into a world where she could forget all her troubles.

Yukino slowly opened her eyes as tears started to form in them. She had heard Kanade walk into the room and stand beside her, for she was still awake when she walked in. She had been waiting for Kanade to come back all along. She pulled the covers closer to her as she heard Kanade drift away into sleep beside her. A few tears slid down her face as she felt a deep pain throbbing in her heart. Yukino knew Kanade had slept with Shizuku, the sounds coming from the bedroom were far from subtle. Yet, she did nothing to stop it. Yukino's body shook with grief as she laid on the bed with the hurt she felt from Kanade's betrayal.

The next morning, Kanade felt a headache throbbing at the sides of her temples. Last night felt like a far off dream as she blinked her eyes from the sleepy haze. She turned beside her to find the bed empty. Yukino had already gotten up - it seems Yukino was getting up earlier than Kanade lately. Kanade lifted herself off the bed and stretched - her body felt so sore. She went to the door and poked her head out into the hallway - the house was quiet. She walked towards the living room and saw Yukino on the couch with a banana snack in her hand. Kanade froze in mid-step, fear suddenly struck her hard. Something inside her told her, Yukino may already know about the night she had with Shizuku.

Yukino turned around as soon as she heard Kanade's footsteps and smiled widely. "Ah, Kana-chan! Morning!" she said cheerily, and took a bite of her banana snack.

Kanade walked hesitantly towards the couch and sat down beside her, trying her best not to show any signs of remorse she was feeling. "M-morning," she said, nervously. "Where's Shi-chan?" Kanade said, trying her best not to sound too worried.

Yukino looked at her and smiled. "Shi-chan's in her room getting ready to come with us to the airport. Did you pack yet?" Yukino asked, while chewing on her snack.

Kanade merely nodded yes and looked at the banana snack in Yukino's hand. "Is that you're breakfast?" she asked dryly, as Yukino continued to chew on the yellow treat.

"Yep, it's the breakfast of champions - marumaru banana!" Yukino cheered, and raised an arm in the air as she took another bite.

Kanade laughed dryly at Yukino's strange choice in breakfast and reclined back onto the couch. It appeared Yukino may not know about what happened last night after all.

Shizuku had come out of her bedroom wearing a blue jacket and jeans - she had a glow about her as she entered the living room. "Good morning, Yuki-Neechan and Kana-Neechan!" she said cheerily, emphasizing Kanade's name as she bid good morning.

Kanade flinched at Shizuku's subtle hint and felt her stomach turn in knots. She looked over at Yukino to see if she noticed, but only saw her happily finishing her breakfast.

"Are you guys ready to go then?" Shizuku asked as she stood before the two of them with a smile on her pale face.

"Yep," Yukino said, and got up. "Come on Kana-chan, let's go get our bags," she said, and pulled Kanade up off the couch and dragged her to their room.

"Alright, I'll just wait out here," Shizuku said, and gave Kanade a meaningful stare as she passed her.

Kanade immediately looked down away from Shizuku's stare as she let herself get dragged by Yukino to their bedroom.

Once they entered, Yukino grabbed her suitcase and handed Kanade hers - something in Yukino's expression showed a hint of sadness as their hands brushed together from when Yukino handed her the suitcase. Kanade opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out - they seemed to be stuck in the pit of her throat. Yukino's expression changed again quickly as she smiled at Kanade. "Let's go then," Yukino said, and walked past Kanade giving her a squeeze on her shoulder before she left the room.

Kanade stood in one spot as she processed Yukino's actions - she then left the room to, closing the door to their room as she walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Yukino's POV**

**Flashback **

The morning they were supposed to head back to Tokyo, Yukino rose up earlier than Kanade and sat up in bed with her hands placed on her head. She felt a massive headache inevitably coming on from all the crying she did last night. Kanade was still fast asleep, bundled tightly under the covers. Yukino looked down at Kanade with an angry glint in her eyes, but after a few moments the anger fizzled away - she simply couldn't stay mad at Kanade for long. _Jerk! _She scolded Kanade in her mind. _I hate you_, Yukino tried to convince herself, but as she continued to look down at Kanade's innocent sleeping face, Yukino couldn't deny that she still loved her. _Maybe, Shi-chan forced her to sleep with her that night_, she tried to justify to herself of Kanade's actions. _Yeah, maybe she just felt bad for Shi-chan, that's all. _Yukino cracked a tiny smile at her own deluded thoughts. _Yeah, right_, her cynical conscience renounced. Yukino sighed deeply and pulled the covers off herself as she dragged her feet towards the kitchen for some much needed breakfast.

_I need a marumaru banana_, she thought glumly, as she walked towards the snack cabinet. She was depressed, there was no denying it - anybody who found out there loved one had cheated on them would be, but she tried her best to suppress the pain that was welling up inside her. She took one of the snacks from the box and started to unwrap it and slumped onto the living room couch. The sweet, savory snack comforted her a bit, just a bit. Yukino felt as if her heart was literally cracking and breaking into pieces as she replayed the events that occurred last night. Just as she was about to burst out crying, Kanade walked into the room with a sleepy look on her face.

Yukino's heart leapt at the sight of Kanade and nearly choked on her snack. At first, she wanted to shout, scream, and hit Kanade for doing what she did to her, but instead, she waited and tried hard, so hard to act casual.

Kanade said good morning to her and simply sat down beside her. Yukino waited - waited for Kanade to do the right thing, to confess and tell her the truth no matter how hard it may be, but she never did. Instead, Kanade questioned her about her breakfast, Yukino wanted to slap Kanade for trying to make light of things when Kanade knew full well she cheated on her just last night. Yukino was fuming inside, but she still remained calm and cool - it took everything she had not to lose her temper.

Yukino knew how to act well, for Kanade never suspected her to have found out about the tryst between her and Shizuku. Outside, Yukino appeared to be carefree and happy, but deep down, she felt like she was dying. It was one thing, Kanade had cheated on her, but to not own up to her mistake and tell Yukino tell the truth, really, deeply, broke her heart.

Yukino guessed Kanade wasn't going to tell her the truth any time soon, so she decided she'd deal with her later when they were alone back in school. For now, she'd just have to bite her tongue, hard. _How can you be so cruel? _Yukino thought as she stared into Kanade's eyes and wondered if she was in pain too. _Was this all just a big misunderstanding? _Was Kanade not telling her something that would change her mind about how she was feeling right now? _No_, her mind simply concluded_, Nothing she can say can justify the fact that she cheated on you,_ her mind ruthlessly concurred. Everything seemed to be falling apart - Yukino didn't know whether or not what she was doing was right. Maybe, it wasn't the best idea to hold her feelings inside, but she almost didn't want to say it aloud. Yukino wished she never found out the ugly truth and she just wanted to forget it ever happened, but she knew that it was an impossible wish.

**Present**

Yukino had slept throughout the entire plane ride back to Tokyo. She and Kanade spoke little to each other as they sat together on the plane. They said goodbye to Shi-chan back at the airport gate - Yukino tried her best not to lash out at Shi-chan as she gave her a quick wave goodbye - the dilemma between the two of them will be left for another time. She had noticed the hug between Kanade and Shizuku last longer than she had liked, but there was nothing that she could do about it for now - her time would come. Now that they were on solid ground and standing outside the dorm, Yukino felt like it was the right time to confront Kanade.

As soon as they entered the room, Yukino stood in the middle of the cramped dorm with her arms crossed. Kanade shut the door to their room and stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw the angry look on Yukino's face. Kanade knew immediately why the look was there.

"Kanade, why?" was all Yukino said, as tears glistened in her eyes.

Kanade stood frozen in her spot with her mouth slightly open. She had a feeling something was up, but she didn't know what to say as she saw a few tears spill out from Yukino's eyes.

"It's…complicated," Kanade whispered with her arms hanging loosely on her sides in a state of shame and guilt.

"Complicated? Complicated?" Yukino repeated, her voice becoming shrill from growing rage. "How is it complicated? You slept with Shizuku!"

Kanade flinched as the harsh truth was flung at her - she felt like cowering in the corner as she felt her energy becoming drained, but she used all her strength to remain standing. "Trust me, I really didn't want to do it," Kanade tried to explain to Yukino as Yukino placed a hand over her eyes in grief. "I never wanted to hurt you," Kanade said, her voice dripping with remorse. "You don't know how hard it's been trying to be the perfect sister to the two of you," Kanade confessed, as she sunk to her knees on the floor.

Yukino removed her hand from her eyes and looked down at Kanade holding herself on the floor like a helpless child. "I never asked you to be perfect," Yukino said softly. "But why didn't you tell me? I just wanted you to at least be honest with me, but you didn't - I waited, but you still didn't."

Kanade looked up at Yukino's hurt expression on her face and started to really hate herself. It seemed the more she tried to do something right, the more it backfired on her. It's because of her everything appeared to be in shambles - her relationship with Yukino and Shizuku - the bond between the three of them was destroyed. "I was so confused," Kanade cried. "I couldn't find it in me to hurt Shi-chan any further than I already have."

"So you decided to hurt me instead?" Yukino interjected.

"No!" Kanade said fiercely. "I-I mean…I don't know what I was doing…"

Kanade seemed so lost as she searched for an appropriate explanation for why she did what she did. Yukino started to feel bad for her as she realized how torn Kanade really was - she hadn't shown it to Yukino until now.

"Do you love her?" Yukino whispered and looked away, as if afraid of what Kanade might say.

Kanade stood up and walked over to Yukino. She placed a hand on Yukino's arm and Yukino tried to shirk it off, but Kanade refused to let go - she wanted Yukino to look her in the eyes. Eventually, Yukino quit struggling and looked Kanade straight in the eyes with tears streaking down her face. She realized that Kanade was crying too as she said, "No, not the same way I love you."

Yukino sobbed loudly and buried her head into Kanade's shoulder as her body shook from all the pain she was bleeding out through her tears. Kanade held Yukino to her body tightly and cried too as she felt the pain she had caused Yukino - she wished with all her might she had the ability to take her pain away and place it into her own heart. Yukino wanted so desperately to remain angry with Kanade, but she simply couldn't. Love made Yukino forgive Kanade no matter how much she wanted to hate her, slap her, and punish her. _Love makes people do crazy things, _Yukino thought to herself, as she continued to be held by Kanade's trembling arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Both tired from so much crying, they laid on the bottom half of the bunk bed - not saying anything else to each other. Kanade wasn't sure if Yukino had completely forgiven her for sleeping with Shizuku - she'll probably forever keep the betrayal in the back of her mind. Kanade was still curious about one thing. She wasn't sure if she wanted to bring up the subject again, but it was so torturously silent - Kanade just wanted to break the tension between them. "How did you know?" Kanade suddenly quietly asked.

Yukino turned to her side to face Kanade. "I heard," she simply responded.

Kanade felt humiliated that Yukino had known all along, and that she had even heard her and Shizuku having sex. "Why didn't you stop us?" Kanade timidly questioned.

Yukino turned her gaze to the side to think of a reply and then looked back into Kanade's eyes before she spoke. "I wanted to give you a chance to stop it yourself," she admitted.

Kanade heard the subtle hurt in Yukino's voice and once again, felt the painful stab of guilt inflicted on her heart. "I wish I could take it all back," Kanade whispered.

Yukino remained silent for awhile. "That can never be," she said, and looked down sadly.

Kanade felt a wall seem to block the closeness that was once between the two of them. Kanade wanted desperately to break the wall into smithereens - to go back to how they were before.

Yukino turned to lay on her back as Kanade remained on her side, staring at Yukino gazing up at the bunk bed's top bunk. Her mind reeled with thoughts of wanting to touch Yukino, to convey to her just how sorry she really was for what she has done - but the invisible wall seemed to bar her off from any further action.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Kanade whispered in the dark.

Yukino turned her head back towards Kanade in surprise at the blunt question. She didn't say anything for a while. Kanade's hopes for any reconciliation depleted slowly with each passing second of silence from Yukino.

"I already have," Yukino said, and placed a warm hand on Kanade's cheek.

Kanade felt the wall between the two of them shatter as she felt warm for the first time in a long time. Yukino telling her that she had forgiven her was like a blessing from heaven for Kanade. She couldn't help but cry from the relief that filled her once heavy heart.

"Kana-chan…" Yukino whispered, as she saw Kanade cry openly. Yukino didn't realize just how much pain Kanade was going through. "Don't cry," she hushed, and pulled Kanade's head towards her chest as her tears soaked her sweater.

"Yuki-chan," Kanade sobbed, "You don't know how much your forgiveness means to me," Kanade said, her voice muffled against Yukino's sweater.

"You're just lucky it's because I truly, honestly do love you," Yukino said gently, as a small smile crossed her face.

"I love you, Yuki-chan, only you," Kanade said earnestly, as she grasped onto Yukino's shoulders.

Yukino's eyes softened at Kanade's heartfelt tone as she vowed her devotion to her. "I love you too, Kana-chan," she kissed Kanade's forehead as Kanade calmed down from under her soothing touch.

Kanade inched her face closer to Yukino's with an uncertain look in her eyes. She moved her lips towards Yukino's, but hesitated - unsure of whether or not Yukino will allow her next move.

Yukino didn't stop her - she remained still as she felt Kanade's warm breath tickle her lips. Her body shook with anticipation as Kanade's lips brushed up against hers.

Kanade eventually pressed her lips against Yukino's and felt her whole body relax into the kiss. Kissing Yukino was so different from kissing Shizuku - it felt more _right_.

Yukino put her arms around Kanade's neck to pull her in further. Kanade's mistake was pushed aside into the back of her mind - for now, she just wanted to relish Kanade's kiss - she had missed having Kanade to herself for so long.

Kanade deepened the kiss as she moved her body closer to Yukino's - she wanted to bask in Yukino's warm body heat. She wanted to show Yukino just how much she loved her and tried her best to transfer that into the kiss.

Yukino felt like crying tears of happiness as they continued to kiss. She hadn't realized just how much she truly did love Kanade - she had even forgiven her for cheating on her. Maybe she was crazy for doing so, but all she knew was that she couldn't bear living without Kanade.

They eventually parted to catch their breaths as they laid down side by side and stared into each other's eyes. It felt just like old times, even before when Kanade had confessed her love to Yukino, starting the relationship between the two of them. It felt like before all the drama with Shizuku and before Kanade had cheated on her - Yukino wanted this moment to never end as she stared into Kanade's beautifully brown eyes.

Kanade nuzzled her nose against Yukino's as they both closed their eyes, relishing the tender moment. Kanade placed her forehead against Yukino's and sighed happily as she inhaled Yukino's sweet scent deeply. The two of them lay with their hands intertwined between them as they drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (Ending)**

Kanade's dream that night was filled with nothing but Yukino's face - smiling warmly at her. The dream she had was not anywhere near as zany as dreams usually were - it was completely normal - just her and Yukino sitting beside the lake where they had their first kiss. Yukino squeezed Kanade's hand firmly in her dream and laid her head on her shoulder as they sat together in comforting silence.

Kanade's dream world was filled with a sleepy, sunny, glow as the sounds of birds enjoying the spring season chirped cheerily around them. Yukino rubbed her warm cheek on Kanade's neck and inhaled deeply and contently. Kanade felt Yukino's warm breath trailing along the length of her throat and shivered pleasantly. Yukino trailed a finger along Kanade's jaw line and applied pressure on her chin to urge her to face her.

They kissed, gently and lovingly. Kanade felt like crying and smiling at the same time - tears of joy - something she was never familiar with, until now. As they parted from each other, Kanade saw Yukino's eyes glimmering with tears as she smiled sweetly at her. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and saw all obstacles they had surpassed in order to reach this point of happiness they were sharing.

So much drama and heartache they had to endure to be together - a journey worth the final result, Kanade thought. They were finally free to be together without any more barricades to prevent them from their well-deserved happiness. Even though Kanade knew the time she was spending with Yukino at the moment was only a dream - something told her that Yukino might be dreaming the same exact thing. In fact, she _knew _Yukino was sharing her dream. Kanade smiled at this feeling and Yukino smiled too - confirming Kanade's theory.

"I love you, Yuki-chan," Kanade said, with as much passion as she could muster. She wanted Yukino to know just how much she truly did love and cherish her through the expression of words.

Yukino smiled happily, as a tear streaked down her cheek. "Kana-chan, I love you too, _so much_," she emphasized.

They then embraced each other tightly as a warm, gentle, breeze swept through their bodies. Kanade's dark hair ruffled against Yukino's cheek and she felt her heart burst with affection for the girl she had spent every waking moment with for as long as she could remember.

From conception, to the womb, to birth, the two of them were always together and always would be. Yukino never wanted them to separate - not even death would be able to force them apart. Yukino knew no matter what, they would always be together forever - something in her heart told her so.

Kanade finally felt liberated from all her troubles. The stress she had been feeling since she first confessed her feelings to Yukino, had finally lifted off her shoulders. She breathed easily for the first time as she continued to hold on tight to Yukino's warm body - she never wanted to let go of the beautiful girl - inside and out - in front of her. Kanade remembered her first memory of Yukino was when they laid in the same crib as toddlers as their mother placed them in there for their naps. Kanade knew the girl in front of her was her sister - her twin. She remembered her heart swelling up with instant love as she laid staring at Yukino's sleeping, angelic face. As if it were yesterday, Kanade remembering reaching out one of her chubby hands to caress Yukino's pudgy face and said, "Yuki-chan… I love you."

Nothing changed as she said the same, "Yuki-chan, I love you," she repeated over and over again into Yukino's ear as they held each other tightly. Kanade could never say it enough. Kanade thought if there ever was a heaven this would be her very own personal nirvana - her and Yukino enjoying the company of each other's unbreakable bond - staring at their reflection on the shimmering lake as the sun's glowing descent bid them goodbye.


End file.
